School 2016
by AnakAyam11
Summary: Chap 17 is up!Menjadi penghianat atau penjilat. Menjadi nomer satu atau yang pertama. Menjadi si baik atau si jahat. Hunkai / Kriskai / Chankai / Meanie / Donghwi / Nielwink / Exo / Nu'est / Produce101 / Seventeen
1. Begin

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisi ku? Menyukai seseorang ,yang bahkan tak pernah melihat mu sama sekali.

Aku selalu ingin berada di sekitar nya. Dekat dengannya. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu dapat di andalkan.

Namun aku sadar, untuk melakukan itu semua aku harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Termasuk orang terdekatku. - Jongin.

Chap 1.

Begin

Pukul 08.00

Awal tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Semua siswa harus mengakhiri segala kesenangan mereka, dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Tidak ada lagi kasur empuk tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Yang ada hanyalah bangku dan meja kayu yang keras, yang sialnya harus mereka tempati dalam waktu 12 jam di setiap hatinya.

Sekolah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah sebuah tembok kasat mata, antara si kaya dan si miskin. Status keluarga di sekolah ini sangat lah penting. Jika kau tak kaya, maka kau harus cerdas. Namun jangan harap jika otak mu dapat mengalahkan dompet tebal mereka. Mungkin itu lah gambaran umum tentang sekolah ini, yang tentu saja sudah di ketahui oleh semua orang di dalamnya.

Tahun ajaran baru berarti kelas baru. Teman baru, musuh baru, dan suasana baru . Begitu pula dengan kelas 2-1. Kelas ini adalah salah satu kelas unggulan, yang tentu saja dengan sengaja di ciptakan oleh para orang tua.

Alasannya cukup mudah. Jika anak mu masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan, maka anak mu akan di kenal dengan image anak pintar, dan itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk masuk ke univesitas ternama. Lalu alasan lainnya adalah, tentu saja untuk membedakan status anak mu.

Kelas ini bukan lah murni tempat untuk anak-anak cerdas seperti di sekolah lainnya. Kau mungkin bisa menghitung berapa dari mereka yang benar-benar cerdas, karena sekali lagi kelas ini adalah hasil permainan uang para orang tua murid untuk pencitraan anak-anak mereka.

Jika kau menemukan si Jeon Wonwoo ataupun Lee Daehwi di sana, hal itu akan sangat wajar. Namun jika Kim Jongin-

"Yak! Kenapa kau ada disini hitam?!" Itu adalah suara cempreng dari seorang wanita yang sudah sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk jidat pria di depannya,Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali?! Kau saja bisa masuk, masa aku tidak!" Jongin balas menunjuk-nunjuk jidat gadis itu.

"Sialan kau! Setidaknya aku masuk kelas unggulan sebelum nya. Tidak sepertimu!" Jongin merasa tidak perduli. Dan tanpa permisi ia menabrak bahu wanita itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kondisi kelasnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi yang di berikan Sejeong. Semua orang mulai bergunjing, menyambut kedatangannya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya yah masuk kemari?" Jongin mendengus keras tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang mulai menatapnya.

"Sana kau, duduk yang jauh sana. Aku tak ingin berada di dek-hmmppp "

"Sudah-sudah. Diam! Memangnya siapa yang ingin duduk di dekat manusia cerewet seperti mu,hah?!" Jongin segera melepaskan jepitan jarinya dari bibir Sejeong.

"Yak! Aku ini sepupu mu,hitam!!"

"Kau juga hitam!"bibir Sejeong terkatup rapat. Sebenarnya ia tak terima di katai hitam oleh Jongin, namun apa daya bila yang di katakan oleh sepupunya itu benar adanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sejeong yang terlihat ingin menangis itu, Jongin segera menuju ke bangku pada deretan paling ujung sebelah kiri, tepat di samping jendela besar. Yah...hitung-hitung cuci mata, batin Jongin.

"Hai Jongin! Kau juga masuk kelas ini?" Seorang pria tinggi tiba-tiba duduk tepat di bangku depan Jongin.

"Apakah sangat aneh aku masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan?"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku, yah aku- aku hanya sangat senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan mu Jongin." Jongin hanya membalas pria itu dengan senyuman manis nya. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya teralihkan dengan datangnya sesosok- tidak, lebih tepatnya segerombolan pria tampan dari arah pintu depan. (Bayangin kelasnya school 2017 oke).

"Oh kau kenal mereka Jongin?" Si pria tinggi kembali berseru. Sementara Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dari salah satu pria yang berada di gerombolan itu.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak dari donatur sekolah. Dan kau lihat laki-laki yang paling tinggi itu? Ayah nya adalah donatur terbesar di sini. Dia juga digadang-gadang akan menjadi ketua osis untuk periode kali ini."

"Kau tahu mereka? Tapi mengapa aku tidak- maksudku ,aku bahkan tak pernah melihat mereka sekali pun."

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan game mu itu Jongin." Dan Jongin kembali berdebar saat pria yang sedari tadi ia tatapi itu mengambil bangku tepat di samping Chanyeol, lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau suka pada Sehun?"

"Y-yak! Ka-kau bicara apa?! Siapa yang suka pada Sehun?!" Jongin merutuki mulut jahanam Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya berbicara. Namun Jongin lebih merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu nyaring saat berteriak tadi, hingga semua orang di kelas itu menatapnya aneh, termasuk Sehun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Tapi ia sudah punya seseorang Jongin. Kau lihat wanita yang duduk paling depan di deretan nomer dua itu? Kabarnya Sehun sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak lama." Jongin sedikit melengkungkan bibir nya. Tapi ia segera mengembalikan wajah cerianya dan memukuli Chanyeol.

"Aw- sakit Jongin! Ingat kau itu juga pria, walaupun kau manis! Lengan ku pasti memar." Jongin kembali menyerang Chanyeol, namun kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk menggigit lengan kekar pria itu.

"Akh!"

"Rasakan itu! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak manis Park Chanyeol!" Sementara itu, sosok pria lain yang duduk di sebelah Jongin tengah memandangi pria itu dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak.

'Menarik.'

\- School 2016 -

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh kelas sudah terisi penuh oleh para murid yang sebagian besarnya merupakan mantan siswa kelas unggulan di kelas satu tahun lalu. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru wanita masuk dengan langkah tegasnya, bahkan suara ketukan high heels 3cm nya terdengar menggema di ruang kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku adalah Kahi. Dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mulai dari hari ini. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui adalah, aku tidak akan segan-segan bertindak tegas pada SIAPAPUN yang melanggar peraturan yang berlaku di kelas mau pun di sekolah ini."

Semua murid yang sebelum nya terlihat mengacuhkan wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang guru.

"Dan mulai dari sekarang, Kim Jonghyun akan menjadi ketua kelas di kelas ini. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Saem, bukan kah Kris akan menjadi ketua osis kali ini. Mengapa tidak dia saja yang menjadi ketua kelas?" Seorang pria bernama Kang Daniel berseru .

"Aku tidak percaya dengan orang seperti kalian."

Hening.

"Memangnya orang seperti apa Kami ini?!" Kris yang awalnya terlihat diam pun akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian adalah orang yang selalu mengandalkan uang dan kekuatan yang kalian miliki. Kalian kira aku tak tahu apa yang selama ini kalian lakukan di sekolah ini? Masuk kedalam kelas unggulan selama dua tahun berturut-turut karena kekuasaan orang tua kalian. Dan kau Kris, aku tidak takut dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh ayah mu itu." Dan sesaat setelah guru Kahi mengakhiri kalimatnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

Brakkk

Seorang pria dari arah sudut kelas menendang kursi yang berada di depan nya dengan keras, dan berkata pelan, "Ikut aku sialan!". Namun saat kaki nya mulai melangkah mendekati pintu, guru Kahi berseru dengan tegasnya.

"Kau mau kemana Kang Dongho?!"

"Apakah kau tuli,saem? Itu bel istirah. Tentu saja aku ingin istirahat. Dan kau Lee Daehwi! Apa kau tak dengar perintah ku?!" Dengan takut lelaki bernama Lee Daehwi itu berdiri dan mengekori Dongho yang sudah keluar dari kelas. Sementara guru Kahi hanya tersenyum miring. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia juga pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Kang Dongho sialan!" Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berdesis emosi.

"Kau kenapa Yebin?" Sejeong segera bertanya pada gadis yang berada di samping kanan nya itu setelah mendengar desisan gadis itu tentu nya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan perangai pria itu."

"Eyy...jangan seperti itu. Nanti kau suka lagi dengannya." Yebin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Suka pantat ku! Aku tak akan pernah menyukai nya." Yebin berkata dengan mantap, sementara Sejeong hanya tersenyum menatap temannya itu.

"Tapi kalau ku lihat-lihat, kau terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Kang Dongho, marga kalian pun sama. Ku rasa kalian jodoh."

"Kau gila,hah?!"

Bahkan jika hanya Dongho laki-laki yang tersisa di dunia pun, Yebin tak akan mau bersama pria itu.

"Yah sudah, kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja,oke. Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupu hitam ku itu." Telunjuk Sejeong merunjuk pada Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tak mau pergi dengan mu, sialan!" Jongin segera keluar dari kelas melewati pintu belakang, sedangkan Sejeong yang duduk di deretan depan pun buru-buru mengejarnya, tak lupa dengan menarik tangan Yebin.

"Eyy...jangan marah begitu hitam. Kau tak boleh ketus pada sepupu cantikmu ini." Sejeong mengibas rambutnya, setelah berhasil mengamit lengan kurus Jongin. Sementara Jongin dan Yebin dengan kompaknya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Let's go!" Lalu Sejeong kembali berujar dengan random nya.

' Punya salah apa paman ku, hingga memiliki putri seperti ini?!'

'Dosa apa aku hingga gadis setan ini kembali jadi teman sekelasku. Sudah cukup satu tahun kemarin, mengapa harus satu tahun lagi?!'

"Sialan"/"Sialan". Jongin dan Yebin berseru bersama.

"Kalian kenapa? Kalian sedang bertelepati tanpa ku,hah?! Mengaku saja! " Jongin segera membekap mulut jahanam itu dengan tangan kiri nya, sedangkan Yebin sudah menyembunyikan wajah nya menahan malu.

\- School 2016 -

"Dimana rokok ku?!"

"M-maaf... Aku belum mendapatkan uang. Ka-kau tau bukan jika harga rokok itu-"

Brakk

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak suka di bantah, sialan?!" Pria bertubuh lebih besar itu menendang tumpukan kursi di sebelahnya, hingga pria yang ada di hadapannya itu kesulitan untuk meneguk air liurnya.

"B-besok. Besok aku akan belikan." Pemuda kecil itu makin menundukkan pandangannya, bahkan suaranya terdengan seperti semilir angin, terlalu pelan.

"Pegang janji mu sialan! Jika tidak aku benar-benar akan menghabisi mu."

Brakk

Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu pun pergi setelah berhasil menendang perut sang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari nya, hingga tubuh pemuda itu terbentur dengan tumpukan kursi.

"Akh..." Pemuda itu hanya bisa merintih, mengasihani nasibnya sendiri.

"A-aku takut bu...aku benar-benar takut hiks... Aku hiks... Aku takut hiks... Hikss..."

\- School 2016 -

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukan kah kau ingin pergi merokok tadi?"

"Si sialan itu tidak membawa rokoknya. Hah... Mood ku benar-benar hancur hari ini."

Pria kekar itu pun hanya menarik bangku di samping teman-teman nya. Mood nya benar-benar hancur karena tak berhasil merokok tadi.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan,hah? Mata mu bisa copot jika melihatinya seperti itu!" Pemuda bernama Kang Daniel itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran dengan teman pucatnya satu itu, temannya itu terlalu bodoh karena mengejar seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah melihatnya barang sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika vampire satu ini sangat tergila-gila dengan gadis jalang itu." Si ketua berseru.

"Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melawan guru itu? Kau lihat bukan bagaimana ia mempermalukan kita tadi." Seru pria manis di seberangnya .

"Entah lah. Ku kira cara biasa tidak akan mempan untuk nya. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Dan untuk sementara ini, aku harap kalian bisa bersikap dengan baik selagi aku memikirkan cara nya." Dan seruan itu di angguki oleh seluruh teman-temannya .

'Setidaknya...guru itu harus benar-benar jera dan menyesal dengan kata-kata yang ia berikan tadi.'

"Yak! Ini minuman ku sialan!"

"Kau pelit dengan kekasihmu sendiri,hah?!"

"Yak Kang Daniel!"

"Yak Park Jihoon!"

Brakk

"Yak kalian berdua! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam eoh?!" Pemuda bermarga Ong yang awalnya hanya diam saja itu pun akhirnya berseru kesal. Pasangan yang ada di hadapannya itu selalu saja seperti itu, bertengkar seperti orang gila.

Krieet

"Kau mau kemana Gyu?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya berdiri secara tiba-tiba .

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

"Kau ingin belajar lagi eoh?" Jihoon menimpali.

"Ehm. Kau tahu bukan jika kita sekelas dengan si nerd itu. Dan si nerd itu terkenal sekali dengan kepandaiannya, aku tak ingin di kalahkan oleh seorang nerd ." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Kau hanya tinggal menyuruh ayah mu untuk melakukan seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Kau gila. Kau lupa siapa Kahi saem? Aku mungkin bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di seluruh mata pelajaran lainnya. Namun tidak di mata pelajarannya. Dan ayahku mungkin akan benar-benar menghabisi ku."

"Ya...ya. ku rasa harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan obsesi ayah mu itu." Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecut dan pergi dari kantin.

' Jika aku tidak dapat menghadapi guru killer itu, maka si nerd itu yang akan ku habisi.'

"Aku juga pergi duluan."

"Kenapa cepat sekali Hun?"

"Ah... Aku sudah kenyang. Lagi pula aku ingin buang air kecil." Jihoon berdecih. "Kenyang, atau karena si jalang itu sudah pergi hah?". Kang Daniel memberikan jempolnya pada sang kekasih, ia bangga sekali dengan keberanian Jihoon.

"Pergilah Hun. Lagi pula sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kalian juga, ingat kita harus mematuhi segala aturan gila itu setidaknya jika kalian tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru sialan itu." Kris sebagai ketua hanya menengahi perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi saat itu. Tak lama kemudian satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kantin dan menyisakan seorang pemuda yang masih betah duduk di kursinya.

"Kau juga menatapnya?" Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba berbicara di sebelah telinganya. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Ku kira, kita menyukai orang yang sama."

"Sialan." Orang tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahu nya acuh, dan segera pergi menjauhi pemuda yang masih setia menduduki kursi nya itu.

'Aku akan menghabisimu, Kim!'

\- School 2016 -

Bel pulang sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Bisa kita lihat wajah-wajah lelah para murid mulai berangsur-angsur membaik karena terlalu semangat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Meskipun jam pertama tadi hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja (karena upacara penyambutan murid baru), tetapi hal ini tidak berpengaruh dengan jam pelajaran berikut nya. Mereka masih tetap harus belajar selama 12 jam penuh, datang di pukul 8 pagi dan pulang pukul 8 malam. Masih beruntung karena mereka hanya perlu belajar 12 jam saja, jika mereka berada di tingkat akhir mereka mungkin akan belajar hingga 15 jam lamanya karena di tambah dengan jam belajar mandiri nya. (Biasanya kalau habis jam makan malam gitu, mereka belajarnya sendiri. Kalau butuh referensi kalian bisa liat di drama school 2017).

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pulang semua nya."

"Terima kasih ssaem." Seluruh murid mulai merapikan peralatan tulisnya, dan pergi keluar ruangan satu persatu .

"Jeon Wonwoo, bisakah kau bawakan buku-buku ini ke meja ku. Ssaem ada sedikit keperluan di bagian tata usaha."

"Eum... Aku akan membawanya ssaem."

"Kalau begitu ssaem pergi dulu, oke. Terima kasih Wonwoo." Wonwoo hanya membalas nya dengan sebuah anggukan patuh.

Setelah memakai tasnya, ia pun segera membawa tumpukan buku itu dan pergi menuju kantor guru di lantai satu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Baru saja Wonwoo menapakkan kaki nya di ruang guru, ada seseorang yang memanggil nama nya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Orang itu bahkan memanggil nama nya dengan sedikit keras karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Wonwoo.

Srett

"Lepaskan!"

"Bisa kah kau gunakan telinga dan mulutmu itu untuk merespon ku hah?! Jangan diam saja sialan."

"Kim Mingyu, aku tak punya urusan apapun dengan mu."

"Aku hanya memperingatkan mu sekali saja Jeon Wonwoo, mundur...atau aku akan menghancurkan mu." Mingyu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan kiri Wonwoo.

"Aku juga memperingatkan mu Kim Mingyu, lepaskan tangan ku!" Wonwoo menepis genggaman tangan kekar lelaki tan itu, namun hanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku tidak main-main Jeon! Jika kau masih mempertahankan ego mu itu, maka tidak hanya kau yang akan ku hancurkan, melainkan ibu mu."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan ibuku brengsek! Kau dan obsesi sialanmu itu- "

Bughh

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo hingga punggung pria itu membentur dinding dengan keras nya. Dan Wonwoo dapat memastikan jika punggung nya akan memar nanti.

"Ingat kau Jeon! Aku dan obsesi sialan ku ini lah yang akan menghancurkan mu dan ibu mu itu." Lalu tanpa banyak kata lagi Mingyu segera meninggalkan nya sendirian.

' Aku akan memastikan nya sendiri, aku...akan memastikan bagaimana obsesi mu itu akan menghancurkan mu Kim Mingyu. '

\- School 2016 -

Tbc.

Note:

Fyuhhh...akhirnya aku ngepost lagi. Kali ini aku balik dengan merombak(?) Cerita ku sendiri. Judul nya emang sama kek yang sebelum nya, dan jalan ceritanya pun masih dalam kisaran yang sama, aku cuma ganti cast dan pairnya supaya lebih banyak variasi. Di ff ini gak ada main pair atau cast utama nya, karena aku pengen buat jalan cerita yang beda2 tiap cast nya. Plis kalo ada kritik dan saran bisa di tulis di kolom komentar, aku bakal seneng banget buat memperbaiki cara penulisan ku di cerita ini

P.s ini bakal update lama perchap nya.


	2. Once Upon a Time

Aku telah berjuang cukup lama.

Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku.

Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tengah menunggu orang lain.

Melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian nya, walaupun ia tak pernah melihat kearah ku.

Namun aku selalu yakin, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan menyerah dan berbalik padaku -Sehun.

Chap 2

ㅡOnce upon a timeㅡ

\- School 2016 -

Bel berbunyi, pertanda istirahat tiba.

"I-ini..." Dengan tangan bergetar, pria mungil itu menyodorkan sebungkus rokok pada Dongho yang duduk di belakangnya.

Brugh

"Kau ikut aku ,brengsek!" Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi hening sesaat setelah Dongho berhasil meninju si pemuda berkepala kecil di hadapannya. Pria itu berjalan keluar dengan di ekori oleh sang korban ,hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di area belakang sekolah.

Bughh

Bughh

"Apa maksudmu sialan?! Kau bodoh hah?! Kenapa kau memberikan rokok itu di depan semua siswa di kelas hah?! "

"M-ma maaf. Aku- aku h-hanya... Aku m-minta maaf."

"Brengsek!"

Brakk

Dengan emosinya, Dongho menendang tumpukan kursi bekas itu hingga berjatuhan dan hampir saja mengenai pria kecil di depannya.

"Dengar aku Lee Daehwi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika ada seseorang yang melaporkan ku pada Kahi Ssaem. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

Pemuda bernama Daehwi itu pun hanya menatap sepatu nya, menunduk tak berani menatap pemuda kekar di depannya itu. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Daehwi tidak melaporkan perbuatan Dongho padanya, itu semua karena ia terlalu takut dengan pria itu. Daehwi bahkan sudah mengalami ini sejak awal ia masuk ke sekolah ini.

Srett

Dongho mengambil alih kotak rokok yang berada di tangan Daehwi. Ia mungkin akan membolos di jam selanjutnya ,dan berterima kasih lah pada Daehwi karenanya Dongho kehilangan nafsu untuk belajarnya meskipun ia tak pernah menyukai belajar.

"Dan mulai dari sekarang, kau harus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi selama jam sekolah berlangsung. Entah saat istirahat, atau saat aku ingin membolos seperti sekarang."

"T-tapi aku..." Dongho segera mempersempit jaraknya dengan Daehwi hingga pemuda berkepala mungil itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya .

"Kau tidak boleh pergi jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya. Bahkan jika kau ingin ke kamar kecil sekalipun, kau harus izin padaku." Daehwi dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Dongho pada sisi wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau yang ke kamar kecil?" Cicit nya.

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut!"

"Apa?!" Daehwi dengan spontan mendongakkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Dongho. "Baiklah." Namun dengan segera pula ia memutuskan kontak fisik tersebut dan kembali menunduk.

"Bagus. Jadilah penurut Lee Daehwi, maka kau akan aman."

\- School 2016 -

Setelah kepergian Dongho dan Daehwi suasana kelas sedikit ricuh karena Sejeong yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat pada kekasaran Dongho.

"Si preman itu berulah! Yak ketua kelas, kenapa kau hanya diam?!" Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja Kim Jonghyun dengan tak tahu malunya.

" Kau tuli?! Yak Kim Jonghyun!!!" Sejeong berbicara di depan telingan sang ketua kelas, hingga menimbulkan tatapan datar dari seseorang dari arah belakang kelas.

"Aku tidak tuli Kim Sejeong." Sang ketua kelas hanya memberikan senyum malaikatnya, dan membuat Sejeong sedikit tertegun.

"Kau paham dengan masalah mereka, hingga Dongho memilih untuk memukul Daehwi?" Sejeong menggeleng.

"Apa Dongho menyakitimu?" Sejeong kembali menggeleng untuk kedua kali nya.

"Ada kalanya kau harus ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, dan ada kala nya kau harus tetap diam."

Yebin hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan kasar saat mendengar penuturan Jonghyun. Pikirannya mendadak terpecah, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik Sejeong agar kembali ke bangku mereka.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ikut campur mungkin hal itu akan menyebabkan masalah ini semakin besar. Diam lah, dan bersikap seakan kau tak pernah melihatnya. Seharusnya kau lebih peka dengan keadaan di sekitarmu." Jonghyun menutup kata-katanya dengan melirik kepada seseorang yang sibuk menundukan kepalanya.

'Seharusnya aku lah yang turun tangan disini, dan bukannya bersikap seakan aku buta dan tuli. Seandainya aku bisa lebih berani.'

\- School 2016 -

A few days later

"Yak hitam cepat lah!" Jongin mendengus mendengar Sejeong dengan seenaknya mengganti namanya .

"Pergilah duluan. Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguiku!"

"Kalau aku pergi lebih dulu, siapa yang akan menggandeng tangan mu!" Yebin hanya terkekeh di samping Sejeong.

"Kalian berdua sebaikanya sedikit menjauh dari ku. Aku ini pria tulen sialan!"

"Hahahah..." Jongin ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala kedua wanita itu secara bergantian. Asal kalian tahu saja, kehadiran mereka berdua membuat Jongin seperti seorang gadis saja. Mereka bahkan memaksa Jongin untuk menemani mereka ke kamar kecil.

Tap

Tap

"Lagi pula, jika kalian selalu berada di sekitarku aku tak bisa mendekati orang yang ku suka." Jongin akhirnya berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Yebin penasaran.

"Sehun."

"Apa?!"Yebin dan Sejeong menutup mulut mereka tidak percaya.

"Ulangi Jongin!" Seru Sejeong. "Sehun, Sejeong. Oh Sehun!"

"Hindari dia!" Sejeong berujar sangat dingin hingga membuat kedua orang lainnya mengernyit bingung .

"Kau tak punya hak-"

"Aku punya. Karena aku sepupu mu, Jong. Jauhi pria itu." Yebin merasa berada di suasana yang sangat canggung. Dan dengan segera ia merangkul Sejeong dan Jongin.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian berkelahi,eoh?" Seru nya dengan nada main-main.

Takk

Sejeong menepis tangan Yebin kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Yebin dan Jongin .

"Sebaiknya kita juga bergegas ke lapangan Jongin." Yebin hanya bisa memberikan senyum canggung pada Jongin.

Skip

Jongin hanya diam selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Sejeong yang biasanya cerewet pun hanya diam dan tersenyum kecut. Dan hal ini membuat semua orang bingung, karena biasanya duo Kim Tan itu akan selalu ribut di setiap kesempatan, kini malah berdiam diri.

"Mereka berdua kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol di sebelah Yebin. Namun wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk berbicara.

"Kim Jongin." Saat Lee Ssaem memanggil namanya, Jongin tetap diam. Karena sebenarnya ia terlalu asik melamun.

"Kim Jongin." Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin tetap diam. Kris yang berada di depannya pun sampai tertarik untuk menolehkan pandangannya pada pria tan tersebut.

"Hey! Kau di panggil!" Karena tidak mendapata reaksi apapun, Kris akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menepuk pundak Jongin.

Pukk

"Eoh? A-ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil sejak tadi namun kau tak menjawabnya, kau sakit?" Tanya Lee Ssaem khawatir .

"Tidak ssaem. Aku, aku hanya sedikit tidak konsen hari ini."

"Ssaem bahkan baru mengabsen kalian, dan kau sudah tak konsen."

"Maaf Ssaem."

"Pergilah, cuci muka mu dan kembali kemari dalam 10 menit."

"Baik ssaem!" Jongin segera pergi menuju keran air di pinggir lapangan. Jujur saja, ia masih terus saja memikirkan adu mulutnya dengan Sejeong tadi. Mereka tak pernah berkelahi seperti tadi. Dan ini kali pertama bagi Jongin mendengar Sejeong berkata dingin seperti tadi.

Jongin sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membasuh mukanya. Setelah selesai , Jongin segera kembali ke barisan para murid dan mendengarkan instruksi yang di berikan oleh Lee ssaem tentang materi hari ini. Tanpa ia sadari pria yang berdiri di depannya tengah tersenyum janggal.

'Kau menarik Kim Jongin. Aku harus memilikimu.'

\- School 2016 -

"Hhh...mphh..."

Suara kecipak dan nafas memberat memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas yang telah kosong sedari tadi. Kedua insan itu bahkan berciuman seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok. Tapi kegiatan mereka terganggu sesaat setelah seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut

"Yakk! Kalian berdua, bisakah melakukannya di tempat lain? Bagaimana jika mata polosku ternodai dengan aksi kalian hah?" Wanita itu membuat gestur menutup matanya.

"Kau juga sering melakukannya ,Krys. Jangan munafik." Sang pria menyahut. Mereka memang memutuskan ciuman mereka, namun posisi tubuh mereka tak berubah sedikitpun. Si pria duduk di meja sambil memeluk pinggul si wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya di dalam kelas Mingyu bodoh!" Si pria bernama Mingyu itu hanya terkekeh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Pinky Sayang... Ingin melanjutkannya dirumah ku? Kebutulan ayahku masih berada di luar negeri saat ini." Ujar nya dengan nada menggoda.

"Sialan kalian! Dasar tukang pamer!" Wanita bernama Krystal itu mendengus keras dan segera beralih ke laci mejanya, karena tujuan ia kembali ke kelas adalah untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di sana.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Dan jangan lupa pakai kondom,Kim!" Krystal segera pergi keluar dari kelas tersebut. Saat ia sedang asik mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tangan nya hingga ponselnya hampir terjatuh.

"Shit! Bisakah kau tidak menarik tangan ku?!" Namun orang itu hanya diam dan malah menarik Krystal menuju parkiran.

"Masuk."

"Aku tak mau pulang dengan mu. Lagi pula aku sudah di jemput oleh supirku." Krystal menepis genggaman orang itu,dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan nya.

"Sampai kapan Krys? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini padaku?" Tanya orang itu putus asa.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu, Sehun. "

"Lalu kau menyukai siapa?! Kris?! Sadarlah, bahwa sampai kapanpun Kris tak mungkin menyukai mu !"

"Kau juga Sehun, sadarlah bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Krystal pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

\- School 2016 -

Youngmin tengah berada di mini market sekarang, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Andai saja ayah nya tidak terus-terusan menggoda ibu nya yang pada akhirnya membuat sang ibu mendadak kesal dan mogok memasak, ia pasti tidak akan kelaparan seperti ini.

Dan setelah memilih beberapa jenis ramen dan snack, akhirnya laki-laki itu pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Oh ,Daehwi?" Si pria yang di panggil namanya tersebut segera mendongak.

"Oh, Youngmin hyung?"

"Kau bekerja disini?" Daehwi mengangguk sambil menghitung jumlah belanjaan Youngmin.

"Tapi ini terlalu larut untuk anak kecil sepertimu." Youngmin mengusak rambut Daehwi.

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun hyung. Jadi jangan panggil aku anak kecil. Semua nya jadi 13.000 won." Youngmin segera mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan pada Daehwi.

"Ini kembalian nya-"

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja tip untuk kasir manis ini. Aku pulang dulu Daehwi, bye." Daehwi membalas lambaian tangan Youngmin dan tersenyum kecil.

Sementara Youngmin sudah bersiap untuk menaiki motor nya, ia tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan. Segera ia menghidup kan mesin motor nya dan menghampiri sang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam itu.

"Hey, kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Sang gadis menoleh, dan mata nya membola saat melihat orang yang menegurnya itu.

"Mata mu, Yebin."

"Maaf." Youngmin tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu merengut kesal.

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Yebin segera menaiki motor tersebut dan memeluk perut datar milik Youngmin.

Hening beberapa saat. Baik Yebin maupun Youngmin hanya diam selama perjalanan. Yebin akhirnya memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Youngmin.

"Kau darimana,hah?"

"Aku baru saja pulang les." Jawab Yebin dengan nada manja nya.

"Kau harusnya bilang pada kakak mu itu jika kau lelah."

"Mana bisa aku menolak perintah nya."

"Termasuk perintah untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan?" Yebin menegakkan tubuh nya dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Lagi pula kita kembali bersama sekarang."

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Youngmin sambil menghentikan motornya, karena mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartment milik Yebin.

"Maaf Yebin. Aku tak pernah setuju untuk kembali padamu. Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan dulu belum bisa aku maafkan." Youngmin melanjutkan perkataannya sesaat setelah Yebin turun dari motornya.

"Lalu kenapa kau perhatian padaku tadi? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku berjalan kaki hingga rumah!"

"Aku melakukannya atas dasar pertemanan."

"Tapi harusnya kau menolak saat aku memelukmu tadi! Kau membuatku kembali berharap ,Min." Karena Youngmin adalah seorang bajingan, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Yebin yang mulai meneteskan air mata nya.

"Naiklah. Kakak mu mungkin sudah memperhatikan kita sejak tadi." Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang berada di dalam pintu kaca tersebut kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi meninggalkan Yebin yang sudah menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kang Yebin?! Cepat masuk dan bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu segeralah tidur." Yebin tak mengindahkan perkataan sang kakak dan masih terus saja menangis .

"Ini semua karena mu! Harusnya kau tak pernah ikut campur dengan urusan ku!"

"Aku kakak mu Kang Yebin! Masuk dan jangan banyak membantah."pria itu berkata tegas dan segera menarik sang adik untuk masuk kedalam apartment mereka.

\- School 2016 -

TBC

Note: gimana? Udah mulai keliatan gak konfliknya. Aku tau alurnya agak sedikit lambat, karena aku pengen nonjolin karakter tiap tokohnya. Dan aku berharap kalian gak pusing sama Love Line nya.


	3. That's not Home

Apa yang bisa di berikan oleh seorang produk gagal seperti ku?

Bersembunyi di bawah kekuasaan ayah ku, atau perlindungan ibu ku. Di cap sebagai manusia sempurna oleh orang lain.

Aku adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan semua kekuatan orang tuaku. Aku adalah seseorang yang bahkan tak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang ku sukai dengan bebasnya. Aku ingin melepas semua kesempurnaan ini.

Melepas semua topeng kepura-puraan yang selama ini selalu ku kenakan di depan semua orang, bahkan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu lelah untuk terus menjadi orang lain. - Kris.

Chap 3

ㅡThat's not Home , because there's no familyㅡ

Jika semua orang bilang bahwa rumah adalah tempat terbaik untuk mereka, maka tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin bahkan lebih suka jika ia tidak berada di dalam rumah, jauh dari orang tua dan kakak-kakak nya.

Katakan Jongin pengecut, karena ia sungguh benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berada di dalam rumahnya, terutama ibu nya. Ia sungguh pengecut karena terus-terusan menghindar dari semua masalah yang datang padanya. Dan itu pula lah yang membuat ia jadi jauh lebih dekat dengan keluarga sang paman, ayah Sejeong.

Jongin mungkin seorang pria, tapi statusnya sebagai anak bungsu menjadikan ia sedikit lebih kekanakan. Bersyukur ada Sejeong yang mau meladeni nya. Tapi berbicara tentang Sejeong, Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah dengan kejadian tadi sore. Seharusnya ia tak emosi saat itu, jika tidak keadaannya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang..." Baru saja Jongin akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba sang ibu menginterupsi nya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini,Jongin?"

"Aku dari sekolah bu..."

"Sekolah berakhir pukul 8 malam, dan kau baru kembali jam setengah 10. Kemana saja kau!"

"Aku ketinggalan bus bu, jadi aku harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah."

"Sejeong saja sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu, kau memang selalu membuat alasan Jongin." Perkataan sang ibu membuat Jongin sedikit emosi.

"Rumah Sejeong hanya berjarak 1 km dari sekolah bu!"

Plakk

"Kau berani membentakku?! Keluar dari rumah ini jika kau tak suka dengan peraturan ku!" Jongin segera berjalan ke kamar nya ,dan membanting pintu dengan sedikit keras.

Jongin berharap jika ibu nya dapat mengerti bahwa Jongin tak bisa menjadi orang lain. Seharusnya ibu nya tahu, bahwa Jongin akan selalu kalah jika di sandingkan dengan orang lain.

Jongin kadang berdoa agar ia tak pernah di lahirkan ke dunia ini dan menjadi seorang pemuda bodoh seperti nya. Ia lebih memilih untuk di lahirkan sebagai beruang saja, karena setidaknya ia tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan hewan lainnya dan ia bisa tidur dengan lama.

Tok tok tok

"Jongin kau di dalam?"

"Masuk lah hyung..." Sesosok pria manis masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pria itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Jongin yang tengah duduk di kasur.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Dan hanya di balas gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mu-"

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku tidak lapar." Yang lebih tua mengerutkan alisnya ,heran. Yang ia tahu, adik nya bukan lah tipe orang yang picky terhadap makanan.

"Dan ku mohon keluar lah sekarang... Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Tanpa memperduli kan sang kakak, Jongin mengambil posisi bersiap untuk berbaring di kasurnya, yang tentu saja membuat sang kakak mau tidak mau keluar dari sana karena ia sudah menerima sinyal pengusiran secara halus itu.

"Baiklah... Tapi jika perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan pada hyung." Pria itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar sang adik.

'Aku bahkan tak pernah berharap apapun dari kalian...'

\- School 2016 -

"Kris, kau sudah pulang sayang?" Kris tersadar dari lamunan nya dan memandang sang ibu dengan senyum palsu nya.

"Ibu... Ya, aku baru pulang beberapa menit lalu."

"Kalau begitu, segeralah ke ruang makan. Kita makan malam bersama." Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Sang ibu yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dari nya, tak melihat bahwa sejak tadi Kris sudah menggenggam tangannya kencang hingga kuku-kuku nya memutih. Setelah berhasil mengurangi emosi nya Kris kemudian menyusul sang ibu ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

"Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu, sayang..." Sang ibu dengan semangat menyodorkan sebuah piring berisikan steak kesukaan Kris.

"Terima kasih bu. Selamat makan semuanya."

"Bagaimana sekolah mu? Apakah semua berjalan baik?" Kris kembali menaruh potongan daging yang baru saja akan ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga itu.

"Ya...semua nya baik."

"Ku dengar Kahi Ssaem yang menjadi wali kelasmu tahun ini. Kau tahu benar bukan bagaimana sifat guru itu? Aku harap kau tak mengecewakan ku, Yifan."

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Yifan, nama kecilnya, kecuali ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Ya, wanita yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Ibu kandungnya telah meninggal 9 tahun lalu, tepat saat usianya 10 tahun. Ibu nya mengidap penyakit kanker rahim dan meninggal sebulan setelah ia di jatuhi vonis stadium 3.

Maka dari itu, jangan tanya mengapa Kris bersikap seperti itu saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menyukai ibu tiri atau bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri, karena Kris tahu bahwa hanya ibunya yang tulus menyayanginya. Wanita ini, wanita yang menjadi ibu tirinya itu, tidak lain adalah sekertaris sang ayah. Dan menurut pengamatan Kris selama ini, wanita itu hanya ingin menghabisi harta ayahnya saja. Namun Kris tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain berpura-pura tak tahu dan bersikap layaknya anak baik-baik seperti yang di harapkan sang ayah.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk makan malam nya ,bu... Aku pamit ke kamar dulu."

Setidaknya Kris masih bisa bernafas lega karena ayahnya tidak selalu berada di rumah. Ayahnya akan pulang sekitar 5 kali dalam satu bulan, karena beliau harus mengurus segala urusan perusahannya yang tersebar di banyak tempat itu. Dan waktu-waktu seperti itu lah yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh Kris untuk mencari kesenangan, karena pada dasarnya dia bukanlah tipe anak penurut seperti yang selama ini ia tampakkan pada sang ayah. Esok ayah nya akan kembali pergi keluar negeri, dan ia akan memanfaatkan waktu nya untuk melepas segala penatnya selama beberapa hari ini.

\- School 2016 -

Pagi yang cerah mengawali seluruh kegiatan di hari ini. Jeon Wonwoo sedikit bersemangat karena hari ini ia bisa belajar mata pelajaran kegemarannya, sejarah. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya membosankan, seperti duo Kim Tan yang pasti akan tertidur saat pelajaran baru saja di mulai.

Kebetulan sekali, guru yang mengajar adalah guru yang sama saat ia di tingkat satu lalu. Setidaknya Wonwoo tidak perlu mempelajari karakteristik guru baru yang mungkin saja cara mengajarnya akan sulit ia pahami. Sebenarnya semua materi yang di ajar sudah Wonwoo pelajari di rumah nya, sehingga hal itu memudahkannya untuk berdiskusi dengan sang guru saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Mingyu semakin membenci seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat lemah di mata pelajaran ini. Dan hal ini akan menyulitkannya untuk mengalahkan si Jeon kutu buku itu. Jadi, jika ia tidak dapat mengalahkan si Jeon itu dengan cara bersih, maka ia akan mengalahkan nya dengan cara yang sedikit licik.

"Kalian sudah kerjakan tugasnya bukan? Sekarang kumpulkan." Dan kita sudah tahu apa yang di lakukan Mingyu pada Wonwoo, menyembunyikan buku tugas milik si Jeon itu.

"Eoh? Kemana buku ku?" Wonwoo terlihat sedikit panik saat ia tak melihat buku nya di dalam tas maupun meja nya.

"Kenapa Wonwoo?" Itu suara Jonghyun dari arah belakangnya. "Sepertinya buku tugas ku hilang." Sementara sang pelaku hanya menyeringai di tempat duduk nya.

Bukk bukk

Terdengar suara tendangan kecil dari arah belakang nya, Oh Sehun.

"Kau kemanakan buku nerd itu?" Bisik nya.

"Di tempat dimana benda itu seharusnya berada."

"Apa?! Kau gila, bagaimana jika ia melapor hah?"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Kang ssaem itu, ia tak menerima alasan apapun." Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh, tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan si ranking 2 itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, dimana buku tugasmu?" Guru wanita berkaca mata itu akhirnya menghampiri meja milik Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya buku tugasku tertinggal di rumah Ssaem."

"Kau tahu bukan ,aku tak menerima alasan. Tidak ada tugas, tidak ada kelas untuk mu. Jadi keluar sekarang!" Mingyu semakin tersenyum lebar saat menyaksikan hal itu.

"Tapi aku mencatat tugasnya di buku catatan ini ssaem." Wonwoo menyerahkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal pada sang guru.

"Ah, itu... Sebenarnya aku selalu mengerjakan tugas rumah sebanyak dua kali, di buku ini dan di buku tugas itu sendiri. Untuk berjaga-jaga saat aku tak sengaja meninggalkan buku ku di rumah. Apa kau mau menerima nya ssaem?"

Sial! Mingyu tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran si nerd itu. Mengerjakan tugas sebanyak dua kali? Dia itu rajin atau bodoh sebenarnya. Dan karena hal itu rencana Mingyu jadi gagal.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya. Lain kali berusahalah lebih teliti Jeon Wonwoo." Guru Kang kembali ke mejanya dan memeriksa seluruh tugas milik murid di kelas itu.

" Sepertinya rencanamu harus gagal kali ini." Mingyu hanya menggertakkan giginya karena mendapat ejekan dari Sehun.

'Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos lain kali .'

Skip

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Setelah guru Kang keluar, para murid pun langsung bergegas keluar menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

"Malam ini aku akan ke pesta ulang tahun milik sepupuku. Kalian mau ikut?" Daniel menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah makan dalam satu meja yang sama. Dia sedikit terlambat tadi, karena ia harus menemani sang kekasih ke kamar kecil.

"Bagus sekali. Kebetulan ayah ku pergi hari ini." Kris berujar dengan nada datar andalannya, namun Daniel tahu jika di balik nada darar tersebut sebenarnya Kris cukup merasa excited.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku juga sedang free nanti malam." Ujar Dongho yang di angguki oleh Seongwoo yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mingyu? Sehun? Kalian ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti. Aku masih tak tahu akan ikut atau tidak." Jihoon mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ada Krystal di sana." Jihoon tersenyum miring, ia tahu nama jalang itu sangat efektive untuk mengambil perhatian dari Sehun.

"Dan kau, Mingyu...kau boleh membawa jalang mu itu ke sana." Daniel sedikit merutuki mulut sang kekasih ,yang sayang nya sangat nikmat saat ia kecup itu, karena terlalu kasar saat berbicara.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu Kang Daniel?!" Jihoon melotot imut, dan jika ini bukan di kantin Daniel mungkin akan menggigit Jihoon sekarang juga.

"Namanya Pinky bodoh, bukan jalang. Jangan sama-sama kan pacar ku itu dengan. Si Krystal itu!" Tak lama terdengar bunyi pekikan dari mulut Mingyu. Ternyata Krystal duduk tepat di belakangnya, dan mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Mingyu.

"Sialan kau Kim! Aku tidak sejalang itu!" Krystal kembali memukul kepala Mingyu hingga sang empunya meminta ampun, namun tak juga di kabulkan oleh si wanita.

"Kris hentikan jalang mu ini! Aww!" Krystal makin dibuat kesal oleh Mingyu karena mengatakan kalimat laknat itu pada Kris, orang yang di suka nya.

"Terserah. Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makan ku."

Kreet

Kris menarik kursinya kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring sehingga mampu menarik perhati orang-orang yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

Brukk

Seseorang berjalan sedikit terburu-buru dan menabrak Kris dari arah berlawanan hingga makanan yang ada di nampannya tumpah mengotori seragamnnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Kris sudah sangat kesal sejak tadi, dan sekarang moodnya makin memburuk karena orang yang menabraknya ini.

"Kau tahu bahwa ada larangan berlari di dalam kantin hah?!" Orang yang sedari tadi menunduk itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Sementara semua orang sudah memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada nya.

"Yak Kim Jongin! Mau kemana kau?!" Dari arah pintu kantin datang lah seorang wanita yang berlari sambil berteriak-teriak ke arah Kris dan orang tersebut

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku hah?" Wanita yang di ketahui Kris bernama Sejeong itu secara tiba-tiba mengapit leher pria yang menabrak Kris itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

'Jadi yang menabrakku Kim Jongin?'

"Yak ketua osis, kenapa seragammu kotor?"

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi..." Beruntung Sejeong sudah melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jongin.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kim Jongin!" Ujar Kris tegas. Bahkan siswa yang menontoninya menjadi merinding seketika, karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Kris berjalan mendahului Jongin dan di ekori oleh Jongin di belakangnya .

Dan sampai lah mereka di ruangan eksul basket. Di dalamnya terdapat loker anggota basket , ruang ganti dan juga kamar mandi. Kris memutuskan untuk mandi karena bau kuah kare yang menempel di tubuhnya .(walaupun hanya seragamnya yang terkena kotoran.)

"Sekarang kau ambilkan seragam baru yang ada di dalam loker ku di sudut ruangan itu. Dan cuci seragam ku ini." Jongin segera bergegas menuju loker Kris dan mengambil seragam yang diminta oleh pria itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Kris akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi.(jadi Jongin cuma nunggu di luar kamar mandi).

Jongin tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh six pack milik Kris . Dia keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit laknat di pinggulnya. Pipi Jongin bahkan sudah memerah hingga telinga. Dan sialnya, Kris hanya balik menatapnya datar.

"Ini seragam kotornya."

"Eug?"

"Cuci ini!"

"A...ah...iy-iya. ini...seragam baru nya!" Kris hanya terdiam, tak berniat mengambil alih seragam yang di berikan Jongin.

"Bukan kah kau lebih suka melihatku seperti ini?"

"APA?! Dasar manusia mesum!"

"Hahaha..." Tawa Kris menggema ke seluruh ruangan, dan Jongin buru-buru melemparkan seragam baru yang ia pegang ke arah Kris lalu mengambil seragam kotor yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau benar-benar akan mencuci nya?"

"Bukan kah itu yang kau mau?" Jongin jadi bingung dengan pria ini, barusan saja ia menyuruhnya untuk mencuci seragam nya, sekarang ia malah bertanya. Apakah dia pikun?

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya tak ingin kau di hakimi oleh murid lainnya."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku salah satu pria populer di sekolah ini? Bayang kan saja, berapa banyak wanita yang memujaku di luar sana. Ketika sesuatu terjadi kepadaku, mereka lah yang akan turun tangan. Kau baru saja mengotori seragam ku, jika bukan aku yang menghukum mu... Saat ini kau mungkin sudah di habisi oleh mereka."

Jongin tak kuasa menahan decakkannya. Namun apa yang di bicara kan oleh Kris benar, dia dapat melihat bagaimana pandangan orang lain padanya tadi. Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa Kris memanglah begitu populer dan di kagumi banyak orang. Tapi bukan berarti Jongin bisa berterima kasih dengan tingkah sok pahlawan Kris itu.

"Tidak ingin berterima kasih manis?" Kris menyentuh dagu Jongin, dan berjalan mendekati nya.

"Kau manis sekali jika di lihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini." Mata Jongin melotot lucu. "Bagaimana jika kau jadi pacar ku?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku bercanda... Cepat keluar sana. Aku ingjn ganti baju. Atau...kau ingin melihat ku ganti baju?" Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada Jongin.

"Sialan kau?!!"

Brakk

Jongin membanting pintu dengan keras dan berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

\- School 2016 -

Karena Jongin harus di tarik paksa oleh si ketua osis, Sejeong akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kantin. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk makan sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan ringan di mini market sekolah, dan makan di kelas saja.

"Huuhh... Coba saja Yebin tak sakit hari ini. Aku pasti tak perlu makan sendirian." Gadis itu mengambil satu kaleng soda dan beberapa bungkus snack, dan kemudian membayarnya.

"Hitung dengan belanjaan nya juga." Seorang pria menyerobot dan meletakan kaleng sodanya dengan belanjaan Sejeong.

"Tidak! Kau bayar sendiri!"

"Aku tak membawa uang tunai sekarang. Jadi aku berhutang pada mu okay?" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kabur membawa kaleng sodanya keluar dari mini market tersebut. Wanita penjaga kasir hanya tersenyum simpul pada Sejeong.

"Baiklah. Tolong gabung dengan belanjaan pria tadi " Sejeong berjanji ,ia akan menggigit lengan pria itu hingga putus saat di kelas nanti.

Skip

Seongwoo kembali ke kelas dengan sekaleng soda di tangan kanan nya. Pria humoris itu hanya menggenggam kaleng itu, tanpa ada niatan untuk meminum isi nya. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai si Sejeong saja. Namun saat ia menghampiri gerombolan temannya, ia mendapati sebuah aura gelap dari belakang tubuh nya.

"Yak Ong Seongwoo!!!" Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, tangan kanan nya di tarik ke arah samping dan-

Krakk

"Arghh?!" Di gigit oleh si gadis.

"Yak kau bodoh?! Kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengigit ku seperti ini?!!" Si gadis hanya menunjukan wajah tak kalah kesalnya dengan pria itu. Baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataan sang pria, pria itu malah kembali bicara.

"Lihat ini! Lihat! Lihat! Bekas gigitan mu! Daniel, kau harus mengantar kan ku ke rumah sakit, untuk suntik rabies!" Jika tak di tahan oleh Daniel, Jihoon mungkin sudah menendang Seongwoo hingga ke Pluto saat ini.

"Heol! Aku bukan anjing sialan! Dan berhenti lah merengek, kau bukan wanita! Sekarang berikan uang ku!"

"Biaya suntik rabies bahkan lebih mahal dari sekaleng soda ini." Tangan kiri nya yang memegang kaleng di angkat ke depan wajah Sejeong. Dengan kasar Sejeong merebut kaleng tersebut dan mengkocok nya dengan brutal, lalu-

Byurr

Menyemprotkan nya tepat di wajah tampan seorang Ong Seongwoo. Sementara teman-teman Seongwoo hanya tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Kim Sejeong sialan!" Sejeong segera berlari keluar pintu untuk menghindari serangan balasan dari Seongwoo. Untung lah ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun.

"Ketua kelas tolong lindungi aku!" Sejeong bersembunyi di balik punggung sang ketua kelas. Seungwoo hanya berdecih tak suka saat melihat aksi itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Balas Seongwoo dingin.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti dan urusi saja dirimu sendiri " Jonghyun menunjuk wajah dan pakaian Seongwoo yang di basahi oleh cairan cola.

"Kau bilang apa,hah?!" Seongwoo mencengkram kerah Jonghyun karena tersulut emosi. Sementara Sejeong yang mulai paham dengan situasi nya, mencoba untuk melerai keduanya .

"Hey...sudah lah. Seongwoo aku minta maaf okey. Jonghyun juga tak bermaksud untuk meledek mu, ya kan?" Jonghyun menoleh sekilas pada Sejeong yang berdiri di samping nya. "Tidak. Aku memang berniat untuk meledek nya."

"Brengsek!" Semua orang yang berada di lorong kelas itu hanya dapat menahan nafas saat melihat kepalan tangan Seongwoo yang sudah bersiap untuk memukul wajah Jonghyun.

"Stop!" Kris datang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Seongwoo kembali menarik kepalan tangan nya itu dan menghempaskan cengkraman nya hingga Jonghyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang, beruntung Sejeong bisa menahannya.

"Hentikan! Dan masuk lah ke dalam kelas. Kalian semua juga." Kris berucap lantang, kepada tiga orang yang ada di hadapannya, dan juga pada murid lainnya.

'Akan ku bunuh kau, tepat di hadapan ibu mu!'

Tbc


	4. Nobody

Apa yang bisa ku andalkan saat ini hanyalah diriku sendiri.

Aku tak butuh orang lain untuk menggenggam tangan ku, atau jadi tempat sandaran ku .

Karena aku tak percaya pada siapa pun.

Yang harus ku lakukan saat ini hanyalah membahagiakan satu-satu nya orang yang ku miliki. - Jeon Wonwoo

\- Chap 4 -

 **ㅡNobodyㅡ**

"aku pulang..."

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya bu. Apa ibu sudah makan?" Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, Wonu akan memasak untuk makan malam. Ibu duduk saja dulu.".

Wonwoo segera menuju ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam nya.

"Apa kau tak lelah, sayang?" Sang ibu memecah suasana hening yang melingkupi mereka.

"Ibu... Jangan berkata seolah aku baru melakukan ini satu kali. Aku sudah melakukan ini selama 4 tahun bu. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Andai saja ibu tidak seperti ini...kau pasti tak perlu susah payah seperti saat ini Won."

"Apa yang ibu bicarakan?!" Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurannya dan menghampiri sang ibu. Pria bermata rubah itu berjongkok di hadapan sang ibu dan meraih tangan nya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan bu... Ini semua adalah takdir. Lagi pula, seperti ini atau tidak nya keadaan ibu tidak akan merubah segalanya. Aku tak ingin ibu kerepotan mengurus ku. Ibu hanya perlu duduk manis dan menyemangati ku, itu sudah sangat cukup." Wonwoo adalah pria yang kuat. Setidak nya ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak menangis sejak 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Wajah datar nya membuat semua orang melihat nya sebagai pria tak berperasaan. Tapi ia tak perduli. Selama ia bisa membahagiakan ibu nya, hal itu tak masalah.

"Jika ibu menyalahkan diri ibu lagi, aku tak akan memaafkan ibu."

Chup

Wonwoo mengecup kening sang ibu dan kembali melanjutkan aksi memasaknya.

-School 2016-

Di tempat lain , sekumpulan pria dan wanita tengah berpesta di sebuah club malam mewah. Tak terkecuali geng Elit kelas unggulan.

Awalnya mereka hanya menikmati pesta dengan duduk di salah satu meja besar di sana, namun semua menjadi tak terkendali saat Daniel bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang di lantai dansa karena sudah di pengaruhi oleh alkohol. Begitu pulang Seongwoo dan Sehun. Mereka sudah menari seperti orang gila di sana.

Sementara sisa nya hanya tetap duduk di tempat mereka, sambil menenggak minuman alkohol yang ada diatas meja.

"Sehun pasti sakit hati karena jalang nya tak jadi datang." Kris dan Dongho hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Terkadang mulut pria manis itu benar-benar sulit di kontrol, terlalu bebas. Namun itu lebih baik dari pada menjadi munafik.

"Kemana si Mingyu?" Jihoon mengedarkan matanya untuk menemukan teman hitam nya yang satu itu.

"Dia pasti sudah memesan kamar dengan pacarnya itu." Dongho menimpali.

"Aku bosan!" Kris yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara... Ku kira kau sudah mati dari tadi." Balas Jihoon.

"Aku pergi!"

"Kau mau kemana?! Pesta nya belum berakhir, dan siapa yang akan menemani ku di sini?!" Jihoon yang sedang mabuk hanya bisa merengek manja pada Kris. Kekasih nya sedang sibuk menari di sana, dan ia jadi tak ada teman jika Kris pulang.

"Di sini masih ada Dongho-"

"Tidak. Aku juga akan pulang. Sampai besok, Jihoon." Jihoon merenggut sebal, sementara Kris hanya mengedikkan bahu nya dan menyusul Dongho keluar klub.

Dari pada mati bosan disini, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang kekasih di lantai dansa.

"Pulang..."

"Ada apa sayang?hm?" Jihoon menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk yang mereka tempati. "Mereka meninggalkan ku... Aku jadi bosan, lebih baik kita pulang saja yah..."

Daniel mendadak lemah jika harus di hadapkan dengan Jihoon yang sedang ber aegyo seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pamit pada sepupuku dulu. Kau beritahu dua orang gila itu..." Telunjuk nya mengarah pada Sehun dan Seongwoo yang menari di antara para wanita di sudut ruangan.

"Aku dan Daniel pamit pulang dulu, okey..." Namun Sehun dan Seongwoo nampaknya masih berada di dunia lain, mereka sama sekali tidak menghirau kan Jihoon. "Sialan kalian! Lihat saja nanti." Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya, Jihoon pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan menarik lengan Daniel dengan paksa.

"Kau harus membantuku untuk memenggal pen*s kedua bajingan itu nanti!" Desis Jihoon.

"Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Tak ada. Ayo pulang, aku sudah mengantuk!"

-School 2016-

Nyata nya Dongho tidak lah pulang, karena ia malah mampir ke sebuah mini market untuk membeli rokok dan juga beberapa kaleng bir. Masalah di rumah membuatnya tak ingin pulang, apalagi bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Total nya - 20.000 w-won..." Suara sang kasir yang awal nya semangat, tiba-tiba saja menjadi tergagap. Dongho yang tak peduli pun hanya mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar.

"Kau?" Mata nya tak sengaja menatap sang kasir saat menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

Gulp

Wink wink

"Kau tak mau mengambil nya? Atau kau ingin membayarkan nya untuk ku?"

"T-tidak." Dongho melempar kartu kreditnya pada sang kasir, dan dengan tangan bergetar kasir itu mulai menggesekkan kartu pada mesin. Kemudian ia kembali menyodorkan mesin itu pada Dongho, untuk meminta pin dan juga tanda tangan Dongho.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Kasir itu mengangguk.

"Hingga malam?" Kasir itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tak punya mulut Lee Daehwi?!" Kasir itu hampir saja mengangguk, namun ia tersadar dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

"Terimakasih . Silahkan datang lagi..."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Ke- napa?" Bukannya menjawab Dongho malah membuka kaleng bir dan meminumnya.

"Pukul 12, satu jam lagi..." Dongho hanya mengangguk samar dan keluar dari mini market tersebut. Tapi bukannya pulang, pria gagah itu malah duduk di salah satu kursi di luar mini market .

'Mati aku!'

Sejam setelahnya Daehwi pulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat lengannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Dongho.

"Masuk." Dongho membuka pintu mobil penumpang, dan memaksa Daehwi untuk masuk.

"..." Daehwi ingin protes, tapi wajah Dongho benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini. Jadi ia kembali menelan semua kalimat nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dongho juga sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Rokok yang ada di tangannya juga belum di matikan. Hal itu membuat Daehwi terbatuk karena asap nya.

"Kau tak pernah terbatuk saat menemani ku merokok sebelumnya?"

"Itu kan di luar ruangan. Jika tempat tertutup seperti ini membuat nafasku sedikit sesak." Dengan kesal Dongho membuang rokok nya.

"Dimana rumah mu?"

"Y-ya?"

"Rumah mu, Lee Daehwi."

"Aku tak memiliki apapun di rumah..." Daehwi mulai ketakutan. Bisa saja kan Dongho berniat merampok rumah nya.

"Aku bukan perampok sialan!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menginap di rumah mu. Aku sedang tak mood untuk pulang ke rumahku " mata Daehwi melotot tak percaya. Satu kelas dengan Dongho saja sudah sulit untuk nya, apalagi tinggal di kamar yang sama. Untuk informasi saja, rumah sewaan Daehwi berukuran sangat kecil , hanya ada dua ruangan di dalam nya. Kamar tidur yang menyatu dengan dapur, dan juga kamar mandi.

"Rumahku jelek."

"Aku sudah tau."

"Lalu kenapa Hyungnim masih ingin menginap?" Ngomong-ngomong Dongho yang menyuruh Daehwi memanggilnya hyungnim. (Karena hyungnim biasa nya juga bermakna boss)

"Jika aku sudah membuat keputusan, kau tak bisa menolaknya. Jadi cepat berikan alamat rumah mu, sebelum ku sulut wajah mu dengan rokok."

Gulp

"Baiklah. "

Skip

"Kau tak mengerjaiku bukan?!" Tanya Dongho setelah melihat sebuah bangunan sederhana di depannya.

"Memangnya aku berani?"

"Siapa tahu, sangking tak inginnya kau aku menginap, kau jadi mengerjaiku?!" Daehwi mendengus pelan, "kalau begitu pulanglah..."

Daehwi menaiki tangga rumah susun tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Dongho.

"Kau mengusirku?!" Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Dongho yang masih berada di depan mobil nya. "Jadi hyungnim mau atau tidak?"

Sialan! Jika saja Dongho sedang tidak dalam kondisi mabuk dan tak mood pulang ke rumah, sudah pasti dia akan menghajar Daehwi yang sudah mulai berani kurang ajar pada nya.

"Ya." Setelah memastikan mobil nya terparkir aman, Dongho segera menyusul Daehwi.

"Sudah makan, bukan?" Seru Daehwi ketika mereka sudah sampai ke dalam rumah nya.

"Kenapa?" Dongho menatap keseluruhan ruangan yang akan ia tempati malam ini. Rumah ini begitu kecil, namun sangat rapih dan juga nyaman. Sepertinya Daehwi merawat rumah ini dengan benar, berbeda sekali dengan rumah nya, padahal ia tinggal dengan seorang wanita di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin membuat ramyeon. Mau?" Tangannya menunjukkan 2 bungkus ramyeon yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Tidak." Balasnya sambil berjalan ke arah luar rumah. Tangan kiri nya merogoh saku celana nya, mencoba untuk meraih rokok dan juga pelatuknya.

"Jika sudah selesai makan panggil aku. Aku akan merokok di luar." Daehwi hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali dengan kegiatan memasak ramyeon nya.

-School 2016-

Kediaman keluarga Ong

Seongwoo pulang tepat pukul 11 malam karena teman-temannya sudah menghilang entah kemana dan dengan terpaksa ia pergi karena tak ada lagi orang yang ia kenal di sana. Mood nya yang semula baik jadi memburuk, saat melihat sesosok pria yang tengah menunggui nya di depan pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

"Baru pulang?" Ujar pria itu dengan nada menyindir.

"Bukan urusan mu, sialan!" Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Seongwoo berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam rumah nya, namun pergerakan nya terhenti saat pria di samping nya mencoba untuk membantu.

"Singkir kan tangan kotor mu!" Seongwoo menepuk-nepuk sisi jaket nya yang sempat tersentuh oleh orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mu."

"Semakin sering kau membantu ku, semakin ingin aku menyingkirkan mu...dan juga wanita jalang itu." Seongwoo memamerkan seringai nya.

"Ibu ku yang jalang, atau Ayah mu yang bajingan?" Amarah Seongwoo semakin tersulut mendengar balasan dari orang itu. Segera di raihnya kerah kaos yang di pakai pria itu.

"Brengsek?! Ulangi ucapan mu sekali lagi! Ulangi!"

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan ibu mu yang jalang itu, Kim-"

"Hentikan Seongwoo!" Dengan tidak rela, Seongwoo melepas cengkraman nya pada pria itu.

"Ayah membela orang ini?! Sejalang apa wanita itu hingga membuat Ayah jadi seperti ini?!"

Plakk

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, dan masuk ke kamar mu sekarang!" Dengan kasar Seongwoo menabrakan bahu nya pada pria itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan terlalu berlebihan...aku tak apa."

"Panggil aku Ayah. Bukan kah aneh jika aku menikahi ibu mu, namun kau tak memanggil ku Ayah?"

' Anak mu bahkan menyebut ibu ku jalang.'

"Baiklah." Tuan Ong hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Masuk lah. Ibu mu akan marah jika kau terkena flu esok hari. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggui Seongwoo."

"Jangan sungkan, Ayah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera kekamar. Ayah juga segera lah masuk..." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum bangga akan perhatian anak tiri nya itu.

"Selamat malam Ayah."

"Selamat malam, Jonghyun."

\- School 2016 -

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan peralatan makan nya, Daehwi berniat memanggil Dongho di luar. Namun, yang ia temui adalah beberapa kaleng bir dan puntung rokok yang berserakan.

"Kemana dia?" Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitaran rumahnya, namun ia juga masih belum bisa menemukan Dongho.

Akhirnya Daehwi memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah sana, siapa tahu jika Dongho sebenarnya sudah pulang. Tapi dia mobil Dongho masih terparkir di sana. Dan saat mengintip ke dalam kaca mobil pun ia tak menemukan Dongho.

Daehwi berjalan ke daerah sekitar, menelusuri jalan untuk menemukan pria kekar itu. Ia takut jika Dongho tersesat.

Saat sampai di sebuah pertigaan, Daehwi dapat melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk di sebuah kedai kecil. Daehwi mendekati sosok itu, namun ia sadar jika Dongho sedikit aneh.

"Hyungnim..."

Dongho berbalik untuk melihat Daehwi di belakang nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Daehwi saat melihat wajah Dongho yang sudah memerah dan jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang tercium dari mulut Dongho.

"Kau mabuk hyungnim? Astaga!"

"Bawa pulang anak itu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak minum." Ingat bukan bahwa Dongho sebelumnya sudah minum terlebih dahulu di bar. Dan sekarang di tambah dengan 2 botol soju, sudah dapat di pastikan pria ini mabuk berat.

"Baiklah... ayo hyungnim!"

'Astaga...berat sekali!' Dengan susah payah Daehwi mencoba untun membantu Dongho berdiri. Daehwi meletakkan tangan kiri Dongho di bahu nya, dan meletakan tangan kanan nya di pinggang Dongho.

"Jalan seperti ini saja aku kesusahan...apalagi naik tangga nanti?! Kau sangat merepotkan hyungnim!"

Tulang punggung Daehwi ingin patah rasanya. Apalagi saat melewati anak tangga tadi. Mungkin jika dia ingin balas dendam atas sikap Dongho selama ini, bisa saja dia melempar Dongho ke tengah jalan biar tertabrak sekalian. Tapi apadaya... jika Daehwi tak akan sanggup untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Brukk

Daehwi membanting pelan tubuh Dongho ke ranjang nya, tak lupa merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya yang terasa ingin patah itu. Daehwi juga melepaskan sepatu dan juga jaket Dongho , lalu menaruhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu... setelah semua perlakuan mu padaku Hyungnim..."

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya!" Daehwi mengamit tangan pria itu, dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Eunghh..." Dongho melengguh pelan. Daehwi segera melepaskan genggamannya agar Dongho kembali tidur. Tapi pria itu malah bangkit duduk, sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan Daehwi.

"Eh-" Dongho menarik tangan Daehwi yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangannya itu dan membawa Daehwi kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Daehwi membeku. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya 1 cm pun. Tanpa Daehwi sadari, tangan kanan Dongho sudah menangkup sebelah pipi nya-

Chupp

Dan mencium bibir Daehwi lembut. Awalnya memang hanya menempel, namun tak lama kemudian bibir Dongho bergerak untuk menaikkan intensitas ciuman mereka hingga ke tingkat saling melumat. Daehwi yang terbawa suasana pun akhirnya mengikuti permainan Dongho meskipun Daehwi tak dapat mengimbanginya karena ini ciuman pertamanya.

'Sayang sekali kau akan lupa tentang ciuman ini besok ,hyungnim.'

Daehwi mungkin terlihat seperti memanfaat kan keadaan mabuk Dongho. Namun ia tak perduli...

Karena ia mencintai Dongho.

Tbc

Note: long time no see...huhu

makin gj banget yawlah...

ini mau fokus ke donghwi nya dulu. biar masalah nya satu2 bisa ke bongkar...


	5. Happiness

Ada banyak cara untuk bahagia...

Tapi itu hanyalah kalimat penuh keputusasaan yang orang lemah sering ucapkan.

Dalam kamus hidup ku... bahagia tak pernah ada.

Bahagia hanyalah sebuah kata bias yang tak bermakna. Hidup bukan tentang bahagia atau tidak nya kau...

Hidup hanya tentang si lemah dan si kuat. Dan aku tak akan menjadi orang lemah yang hanya puas dengan kebahagiaannya. - Kim Mingyu.

Chap 5

- **Happiness** -

Pagi-pagi sekali Daehwi sudah terbangun karena ia tiba-tiba teringat jika ada seorang pria yang menginap di rumahnya. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ia berniat untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Daehwi mengecek bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas nya.

"Astaga, aku belum belanja!" Awalnya Daehwi ingin membuat sup pereda mabuk untuk Dongho.

Bicara tentang Dongho, pipi Daehwi kembali memerah, teringat kejadian semalam.

"Aku kepasar saja. Lagipula ini masih pukul 5 pagi." Monolognya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Astaga!" Daehwi terlonjak saat mendengar seruan tiba-tiba tersebut. Dongho sudah bangun rupa nya.

"Aku ingin kepasar untuk membeli bahan makanan."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita pergi bersama."

Skip

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di pasar dengan menggunakan mobil Dongho. Daehwi segera mendatangi tempat langganan nya untuk membeli beberapa jenis sayuran dan juga ayam.

"Setelah ini kita mampir ke kedai itu." Putus Dongho secara tiba-tiba. Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Daehwi dan Dongho segera masuk kedalam kedai yang sebelumnya di tunjuk oleh Dongho.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Sama seperti mu saja."

"Baiklah. 2 bubur abalon dan air putih."

Dongho sedikit keheranan saat melihat Daehwi yang tak berhenti menatap ke arah bawah sejak tadi. Dongho tau jika sebelum nya pun Daehwi memang seperti ini, tapi kali ini dia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Daehwi.

"Kau sakit?" Daehwi hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah ku bilang jika aku bertanya kau harus menjawabnya, bukan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng saja!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah?" Daehwi merutuki pipi tirusnya ini karena bersemu tanpa seizinnya.

"Kau memikirkan ciuman semalam?"

"Heh- h-hyungnim mengingat nya?!"

"Tentu saja." Pipi Daehwi semakin panas. Ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya Dongho tak mengingat kejadian itu karena ia sedang mabuk berat.

"Kau masih menyukai ku?" Daehwi tak menjawabnya, dan hanya memilih diam.

"Setelah semua yang ku lakukan? Kau masih bisa menyukai pria seperti ku?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau tahu bukan alasan mengapa aku membully mu selama ini? Jadi aku mohon. Berhentilah meyukai ku."

\- School 2016 -

Jongin masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya bahkan terserang deman.

Ingin rasanya ia beristirahat di rumah, namun ia tahu hal yang ia dapati adalah omelan sang ibu yang tiada hentinya itu.

'Aku akan tidur di kelas saja.' Jongin menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Berharap oarang-orang bersikap acuh dan tak menegurnya. Karena sungguh ia bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan mulutnya untuk sekedar deheman saja.

"Hey Hitam!"

"Hitam... hey, kau mendengarkan ku?" Sejeong menusuk-nusuk lengan Jongin, namun pria itu tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Sejeong yang bosan mengganggu pun segera pergi menjauhi meja Jongin.

Tapi berbeda dengan Sejeong, seorang pria di samping Jongin mengernyit kebingungan. Sangat aneh melihat Jongin yang hanya diam saat di ganggu oleh Sejeong.

Puk

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Pria di samping Jongin itu hanya beranggapan bahwa Jongin sedang tidur.

"Padahal ini masih pagi..."

"Kau berbicara pada siapa Kris?"

"Tidak ada." Jihoon hanya memincingkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban sang calon ketua osis itu.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?" Kris hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan, namun Jihoon malah semakin menaruh curiga pada Kris.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku... Jangan khawatir, aku akan menutup nya rapat-rapat." Kris malah tertawa pelan.

Jihoon? Menyimpan rahasia? Astaga, Kris pasti sudah gila jika mempercayakan rahasianya pada pria itu.

Syukurlah bel segera berbunyi, Kris tak ingin Jihoon semakin penasaran dan terus menanyainya dengan berbagai jenis pertanyaan.

"Perhatian semuanya. Guru Bae tak bisa datang hari ini. Jadi beliau hanya akan memberikan beberapa soal dan kalian harus mengumpulkan nya saat jam pelajaran bahasa korea berakhir ."

Setelah mendengar penuturan Jonghyun semua murid segera mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tidak semua, karena Kris masih memperhatikan Jongin.

 _'Aku akan membangunkannya nanti.'_

 _._

 _._

Hingga jam istirahat tiba Jongin tak juga bangun, hingga membuat Kris khawatir setengah mati. Saat Sejeong membangunkan Jongin, pria itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kris pikir Jongin pasti tidur dengan sangat nyenyak sekali.

"Sudahlah... mungkin dia kelelahan. Biarkan dia tidur lebih lama lagi." Ujar Yebin bijak. Setelah itu kedua orang itu pergi dengan menyisakan Jongin dan Kris di sana.

Kris memilih untuk tetap di kelas dengan alasan menyelesaikan tugasnya, walau kenyataannya ia hanya ingin mengawasi Jongin.

"Kim... Kim Jongin."

Jongin tak bergeming sama sekali. Kris mencoba untuk mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu lebih kencang. Namun nihil. Jongin tetap tak bangun juga.

Kris mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Jongin, dan ia terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin yang begitu tinggi.

"Kim Jongin? Kau bisa dengar aku? Jongin! Jongin!" Kris berseru seperti orang kesetanan. Ternyata Jongin tidaklah tidur sedari tadi, melainkan pingsan. Kris juga dapat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sangat pucat dan di aliri oleh keringat dinginnya.

Dengan segera Kris membopong Jongin di punggung nya pergi menuju mobil nya. Kenapa tidak ke uks? Tentu saja Kris tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawa Jongin pada perawat sekolah. Jongin butuh penanganan dari dokter.

Untunglah keadaan koridor sangat sepi karena seluruh siswa sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang, ia jadi bebas membawa Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

Kris menaruh Jongin dalam posisi tiduran di kursi penumpang. Tidak lupa memastikan bahwa Jongin tak akan terjatuh atau bahkan terhantuk apapun.

Skip

"Demam dan dehidrasi. Sepertinya pola makannya sedikit tak teratur akhir-akhir ini. Setelah sadar dan infusnya habis, ia boleh pulang. Aku juga akan memberikan beberapa obat dan vitamin. Pastikan ia meminumnya." Dokter pun akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya.

Kris sedari tadi hanya menatap sosok Jongin yang masih belum sadar sejak pagi itu. Ia juga sudah memberitahu guru Kahi bahwa mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit, dan guru wanita itu tengah berada di perjalanan menuju kemari.

Kris tahu jika sedari awal Jongin sudah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Dia tak munafik, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai Jongin saat pertama kali melihat wajah melamun Jongin di ruang basket waktu itu.

Tapi untuk meminta Jongin menjadi kekasihnya sepertinya belum akan ia lakukan dalam waktu dekat, karena Kris juga tahu bahwa Jongin menyukai sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

"Sadarlah... kau membuatku sangat sedih dengan melihatmu lemah seperti ini. Sialan! Lihatlah, aku bahkan menangis karena mu."

Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia belum juga sadar."

"Terima kasih Kris. Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki rasa empati pada orang di sekitarmu." Kris tersenyum miring. "Tidak. Aku hanya peduli dengan nya. Aku tak perduli dengan yang lainnya, bahkan jika mereka tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapanku."

Guru Kahi tertawa pelan. Ia sudah bisa membaca pikiran Kris dengan jelas.

"Baiklah ku serah kan dia padamu."

"Aku mohon jangam beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkan Jongin?"

"Kau tahu aku bukan? Aku tak ingin membagi apapun pada orang lain. Termasuk rasa khawatir sekalipun." Kahi mengusak rambut Kris yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

"Kau posesif sekali."

"Jangan pulang..." Kahi sudah tau apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Kris. Raut nya yang semula ceria berubah menjadi kelam.

"Aku yang akan mengusir jalang itu. Lalu kita bisa kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi keluarga yang utuh." Mata Kahi berkaca-kaca, ternyata Kris- adiknya itu kini benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan. Karena aku ingin segera kembali bersama kalian." Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah mereka rasakan lagi sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

\- School 2016 -

Bagi seorang Kim Mingyu tak ada yang nama nya kebahagian. Hidupnya hanya di penuhi oleh obsesi orang tua nya. Ya... dia hanyalah sebuah boneka bagi Ayah nya.

"Kau harus tahu... banyak sekali yang sudah ayah korbankan untuk mu. Dan kau tau bukan cara membalasnya?" Walaupun sang ayah terlihat fokus memotong daging steak di piringnya, namun percayalah ia memerhatikan setiap detail raut Mingyu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tau... ayah tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku dapat kabar jika Jeon Wonwoo itu sangat cerdas. Kau mampu mengalahkan nya?" Mingyu dapat mendengar nada remeh pada kalimat yang di lontarkan sang ayah.

"Tentu saja. Ayah tak perlu khawatir karena aku tak akan pernah kalah dari si nerd itu." Sang ayah tersenyum bangga. Ternyata sifat kompetitifnya menurun pada sang anak. Dan itu lah yang ia harapkan.

"Jika kau ingin berbuat curang jangan ragu. Lakukan saja. Karena dalam pertandingan kau boleh menghalalkan segala cara untuk menang." Mingyu tersenyum jahat.

Well ...jika suatu saat ia terkena masalah besar, itu semua adalah salah sang ayah. Karena ia yang mengajari Mingyu untuk melakukannya.

Tbc.

Note: cerita ini ngebosenin yah... harus kah ku unpublish atau hapus aja...??? Soalnya nggak ada yang baca cerita ini...


	6. Secret

Chap 5

 **Secret**

Satu hal yang luput dari pengawasan Kahi adalah Kim Jongin.

Ya...

Karena sebenarnya Kim Jongin sudah sadar sedari tadi. Ia hanya kembali memejamkan matanya karena ia tak ingin Kris dan Kahi tahu.

Jongin awalnya sempat tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Itu seperti hal yang mustahil sekali terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang notabennya terlihat membenci Kahi ,ternyata memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi jika di cermati lebih dekat, Kahi dan Kris memiliki sifat yang sejenis. Otoriter dan penuh dengan percaya diri tinggi.

Dan yang tak kalah mengejutkannya lagi adalah tentang perasaan Kris pada nya. Bukannya gegabah, tapi dari perbincangan dua orang tersebut jelas sekali bahwa disini Kris menyatakkan ketertarikannya pada Jongin secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Orang tua Jongin juga sudah dalam perjalanan kemari, jaga dia hingga mereka datang."

"Tentu. Hati-hati saat berkendara." Setelah berpelukan singkat, akhirnya Kahi keluar dari ruangan itu. Kris pun kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur tempat Jongin terbaring.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar Jongin." Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, dia masih kekeuh memejamkan matanya. Dengan jahil Kris menarik tubuh Jongin untuk duduk.

"Yakk! Sakit..." Jongin yang tubuhnya di tarik secara tiba-tiba itu pun hanya dapat mengaduh.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya." Tangan Kris masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan tutup mulut."

"Sejauh mana yang kau dengar,huh?"

"Aku hanya mendengar saat kau menyuruh Kahi saem untuk tidak pulang." Jongin hanya berdoa kepada tuhan agar Kris tak menyadari bahwa ia telah berbohong.

"Kau yakin tidak mendengar dari awal."

"Tidak!" Jawab Jongin kelewat cepat yang membuat Kris mengernyit.

"Baiklah. Yakinkan aku jika kau memang tak akan membocorkan fakta ini pada orang lain." Kris memajukan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa membunuh ku jika aku membocorkannya!"

"Aku bisa membunuhmu bahkan sebelum kau berniat membocorkannya. Jadi berikan aku hal lain." Jongin hanya menatap Kris polos, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempercayai mu, tapi kau harus menerima ini dulu." Kris semakin memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, namun dengan segera Jongin menahan dada pemuda itu.

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Mencium mu."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Apa ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman?" Jongin hanya mengangguk polos, Kris yang gemas pun mengecup bibir Jongin dengan kecepatan kilat, hingga Jongin hanya dapat terdiam.

Muach

"Kau polos sekali." Kris menurunkan tangan Jongin dari dadanya, dan meraih wajah pemuda itu dalam tangkupannya.

"Mau apa lagi? Kau sudah menciumku!?"

"Itu kecupan sayang, biar ku beri tahu apa itu 'berciuman'." Kris menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jongin untuk beberapa saat, dan mulai melumatnya. Jongin yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa pun akhirnya hanya dapat diam, tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

Dan tanpa Jongin sadari, Kris tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela lumatannya.

-School 2016-

Malam yang tenang Wonwoo gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang mulai menumpuk. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengerjakan tugas itu nanti karena sebagian tugasnya baru akan di kumpul dua minggu lagi.

Drrt drrt

Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas dimana ponselnya berada. Layar ponselnya masih berkedap-kedip , dan Wonwoo tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun menjawab panggilan masuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu.

Tok tok tok

"Wonu, kau ada di dalam?"

Cklek

"Ada apa bu?" Wonwoo menghampiri sang ibu yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Itu. Ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Dia bilang dia temanmu."

'Teman?' Wonwoo kira dia tidak memiliki hal seperti itu selama ini. Lalu siapa orang yang mencarinya malam-malam begini, dan mengaku temannya. Dengan penasaran pun Wonwoo akhirnya pergi melihat keluar rumah, dimana orang itu berada.

"Kau?" Wonwoo berkata tenang dan datar seperti biasa yang ia lakukan, bertentangan sekali dengan hatinya yang sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan pria itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumah ku?!"

"Kau tak mengangkat ponsel mu." Tak sinkron memang, namun Wonwoo mengerti maksud pria itu.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Kau tak ingin aku mengatakan nya disini dan membuat ibu mu mendengarnya kan?" Benar juga. Wonwoo pasti sudah gila jika membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ikut aku."

Skip

"Jika kau masih ingin membicarakan soal itu, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Karena aku tak akan mengalah padamu."

"Kau yakin?" Pria itu menaikan alisnya.

"Aku sudah melihat ibu mu, Jeon. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mencelakai ibumu." Kim Mingyu -pemuda itu , tersenyum miring saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

'Skak mat Jeon!'

"Aku tak takut. Pria seperti mu, hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk kepuasannya." Ucap Wonwoo benar-benar di luar perkiraan Mingyu.

"Kau menantang ku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya meladeni mu. Aku juga penasaran sejauh apa ambisi mu itu."

"Kau benar-benar gila Jeon. Sebegitu keras kepalanya kau, hingga rela mengorbankan ibu mu sendiri hanya karena tak ingin mengalah padaku?." Wonwoo tertawa sarkas.

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo curiga, mungkin kah Wonwoo ternyata adalah seorang psikopat? Bagaimana mungkin dengan entengnya dia membiarkan Mingyu mengancam keselamatan ibunya hanya demi tak membiarkan Mingyu merebut posisi pertama. Siapa yang sebenarnya berambisi di sini?

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan lagi, aku pergi."

Mingyu mungkin berpikir betapa kejam nya Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tahu jika ia bersikap lemah di hadapan Mingyu, pemuda itu akan semakin menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Lagipula Wonwoo yakin, Mingyu tak mungkin mencelakai ibu nya secepat itu. Setidaknya dia harus sabar selama beberapa waktu, hingga Mingyu sendiri lah yang akan menyerah.

Tbc

Note: aduh alurnya lambat banget yah...

Mana ini cerita gak udah gak ada yg baca.

Hapus aja kali yah?


	7. Let's be Friend

Chap 6

 **Let's be Friend**

"Kenapa kau membolos kemarin? Apakah kau membolos bersama dengan si calon ketua Osis itu?" Jongin rasanya ingin menginap di rumah sakit saja. Tidak ibu nya, tidak Sejong mereka berdua sama ribut nya.

Ibu nya bahkan tak henti-henti mengomelinya sejak ia di jemput dari rumah sakit hingga ke rumah. Lalu perempuan yang satu ini, tak berhenti menanyai tentang keberadaan nya saat tak ada kemarin.

"Aku sakit bodoh. Jadi aku izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. "

"Aku tak percaya!" Ujar Sejeong bebal.

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak. Tapi bisa kah kau biarkan aku duduk di kursi ku? Aku bahkan sudah 10 menit berdiri disini." Jongin bahkan masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas akibat ulah sepupu nya itu.

"Minggir." Seorang pria dengan nada datar berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Wajah Jongin secara otomatis memerah karena berada tepat di hadapan sang pria.

"Silahkan lewat tuan Oh. Lagi pula Jongin tidak segendut itu hingga menghalangi jalanmu." Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Jongin. Apa katanya? Gendut? Jongin Gendut? Sepertinya Sejeong benar-benar cari mati padanya.

"Sialan kau! Kau yang gendut!" Tanpa memperdulikan kedua makhluk bermarga serupa itu pun, Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Mengapa bisa di kelas unggulan seperti ini, ada dua makhluk bar-bar?" Ucap Sehun sarkas. Jihoon yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum miring.

"Well, aku bahkan tak heran jika Kim Sejeong dan Kim Jongin di sini. Asal kau tahu saja, Sejeong itu peraih ranking 3 di kelasnya. Dan Jongin, si juara umum olimpiade matematika tingkat menengah atas. Yang membuat ku heran disini adalah, mengapa orang-orang seperti Krystal, Nayeon, Yuju bahkan Kau berada di kelas ini." Jihoon berucap dengan volume suara yang sedikit di besarkan, sehingga di hadiahi tatapan bengis dari Krystal dan kawan-kawannya .

"Kim Jongin itu peraih ranking 150 di sekolah. Semua orang bahkan tahu bagaimana bodohnya ia di mata pelajaran lain, selain matematika." Balas Krystal, Sejeong ingin sekali mencakar wanita ular itu jika saja Jongin dan Yebin tak menahannya.

"Kau benar sekali. Hah... Kim Jongin, ku saran kan padamu untuk lahir sebagai anak Konglomerat di kehidupan selanjutnya. Sehingga kau bisa gunakan uang Ayah mu untuk membayar setiap guru di sekolah ini." Melihat Jihoon yang seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Daniel tidak semakin jatuh cinta, sudah tampan , pandai berbicara pula.

Namun reaksi berbeda terlihat dari Krystal. Ia tahu jika Jihoon sedang menyindir nya. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi untuk anak-anak lain yang juga melakukan hal sama seperti nya.

"Tak bisa membalasnya? Hey Sehun! Kau seharusnya bisa memilih wanita yang lebih baik dari pada jalang itu."

"Cukup Hoon! Kau sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Sehun lantang. Hal ini membuat Jongin semakin sadar akan tempat nya, ia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan tempat Krystal di hati Sehun.

"Sudah lah sayang... kali ini kau sedikit kelewatan." Daniel berinisiatif untuk menarik Jihoon untuk kembali ketempat duduk nya. Bagaimana pun juga Jihoon adalah seorang pria, Sehun mungkin tak akan segan untuk memukulnya.

Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening hingga Kris datang dan akhirnya bel pun berbunyi. Melihat raut cemberut Jihoon membuat Kris bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tiba.

"Kau kenapa pendek?" Kris menegur Jihoon.

"Tak apa." Padahal Kris menegurnya dengan pelan, namun Jihoon menjawabnya dengan volume cukup keras sambil melirik Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. (Kris duduk di belakang Sehun, sedangkan Jihoon di sebelah kanan nya Sehun. )

"Pms mu datang akhir bulan kali ini." Kris membalasnya dengan candaan. Meskipun candaan, Kris tetap memakai nada datarnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Jihoon semakin memajukan bibirnya.

-School 2016-

Suasana tegang tengah melingkupi Kris dan kawan-kawan yang tengah duduk dengan formasi lengkap di kantin. Setelah mendengar cerita lengkapnya, akhirnya ia tahu masalah apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon pagi tadi. Dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sehun, Kris memuji aksi Jihoon yang notaben nya membela Jongin.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, Kris jadi penasaran kenapa Jongin tak membahas soal ciuman semalam itu. Ciuman yang harus mereka akhiri saat orang tua Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba. Memikirkan nya membuat Kris jadi pusing sendiri.

"Aku duluan." Jihoon adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara, sekaligus yang pamit pergi. Pria gembul itu bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, padahal mereka semua tahu bagaimana rakusnya Jihoon jika berhadapan dengan makanan.

"Kau bahkan tak menyentuh makanan mu sayang."

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan suasana seperti ini?"

"Kau marah padaku?" Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan perempuan ular itu." Mereka semua bisa melihat orang yang Jihoon maksud sedang berjalan memasuki kantin.

"Sudahlah. Kau menghirup udara yang sama juga saat di kelas tadi, dan kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Kali ini Seongwoo yang berbicara.

"Maka dari itu, aku meminimalisir hal itu dari sekarang. Sudah cukup di kelas saja." Mingyu dan Daniel hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya nya. Jihoon benar-benar keras kepala, pikir mereka.

"Bisa kah kau bersikap lebih baik? Dia bukan kuman." Ucap Sehun.

"Dia memang bukan kuman. Tapi dia lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Monster." Balas Jihoon masih mempertahankan ego nya.

"Jongin!" Jihoon berteriak tiba-tiba. Jongin yang namanya di teriaki tersebut pun hanya bisa menegakkan kepalanya yang semula menatap ponsel.

"Kita pergi dari sini okey?" Sejeong dan Yebin yang berada di samping Jongin pun menatap Jihoon penuh tanya. Jongin dan Jihoon bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa di kelas, dan sekarang dengan mengejutkan nya ia mengajak Jongin pergi.

"Jongin sedang makan sayang." Daniel masih dengan sabar nya memberitahu sang kekasih. Mereka bahkan jadi tontonan gratis bagi penghuni kantin sekarang.

Jihoon tak memperdulikan ucapan Daniel dan pergi menghampiri meja Jongin beserta Yebin dan Sejeong yang berada di seberang meja mereka.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di minimarket sekolah. Eung??" Dengan wajah memelasnya Jihoon membuat Jongin luluh dan mengiyakan ajakannya untuk pergi dari kantin.

"Sudahlah... besok dia pasti kembali seperti semula." Mingyu berujar untuk menenangkan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

-School 2016-

Sesampainya di minimarket, Jihoon dan Jongin segera membeli beberapa snack dan juga Mie instan untuk nya dan Jongin, lalu pergi ke kelas untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Di kelas mereka menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di buku nya. Jihoon pun berinisiatif untuk menarik kursi dan meja ke sebelah Wonwoo lalu mendudukinya tanpa izin.

"Jongin ambil kursi lalu duduk di sini." Jongin pun hanya menuruti pria itu dan duduk tepat hadapan Jihoon.

"Mau?" Jihoon menawari Wonwoo snack dan juga minuman yang ia bawa, namun Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Tapi namanya juga Jihoon, ia malah membuka satu bungkus roti dan memasukkannya ke mulut Wonwoo.

"Kau harus makan jika ingin belajar. Kalau ku perhatikan kau ini kurus sekali. " ucap nya sambil membawa mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku makan. Jika tidak aku pasti mati." Jongin tertawa saat mendengar balasan dari Wonwoo.

"Kau lucu juga. Aku kira tak ada salahnya jika kita bertiga berteman." Ucap Jihoon dengan nada kelewat ceria nya.

"Aku tak ingin berteman dengan siapapun." Sahut Wonwoo. Jongin sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi Jihoon yang mungkin akan seperti tadi, saat berkelahi dengan Krystal.

"Aku malah semakin ingin berteman dengan mu. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan... mulai dari saat ini kau, dan Jongin adalah teman baru ku." Kalimat yang Jihoon keluarkan benar-benar diluar ekspektasi Wonwoo juga Jongin. Pria itu bahkan memberikan senyum lebarnya pada keduanya.

"Terserah kau saja." Wonwoo membalas seadanya. Mendengar perkelahian Jihoon dengan Krystal tadi pagi membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa dia tak mungkin bisa melawan Jihoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pun berbunyi. Jihoon, Jongin dan juga Wonwoo juga sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak, namun Jihoon dan Jongin memaksa nya sehingga ia juga ikut menghabiskan makanan yang Jihoon beli. Asal kalian tahu saja, jumlah makanan yang Jihoon beli itu banyak sekali. Mereka bertiga saja sampai kekenyangan.

"Besok kita harus makan bersama lagi oke!" Seru Jihoon. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman Jihoon yang lainnya pun masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka sedikit heran saat melihat Jihoon yang sudah kembali ceria, padahal setahu mereka Jihoon akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu 1x24 jam.

"Pacarmu sudah gila yah?" Dongho menyikut Daniel yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hey pendek, kau sudah kembali normal?" Ucap Kris yang dihadiahi tatapan memincing dari Jihoon. Ngomong-ngomong Kris sangat suka memanggilnya pendek akhir-akhir ini.

"Mulai besok aku tak akan makan bersama kalian."

"Kau ini kenapa lagi? Bukan nya kau sudah kembali normal?" Balas Mingyu.

"Aku akan makan bersama teman baru ku. Wonwoo dan Jongin." Mata Mingyu membulat, Wonwoo katanya? Hey, Jihoon tahu bukan bahwa Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling Mingyu benci?

"Kau kan bermasalah dengan wanita itu, kenapa jadi menghindari kami?" Dongho hanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berteman dengan Jihoon yang sikap nya 11 12 dengan anak tk ini.

"Karena ingin saja. Hehehe..." tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut Jihoon kembali ke tempat duduk nya dengam senyum yang belum juga luntur. Kris dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti jejak Jihoon, kecuali Mingyu. Pria itu berhenti tepat di samping Wonwoo.

"Kau mencuci otak temanku hah? Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan merebut Jihoon?"

"Tanyakan saja pada teman mu. Dan satu lagi, jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau kenal dengan ku Kim Mingyu." Sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin sekali memukul wajah stoic itu, namun guru Kahi sudah datang ke kelas lebih dulu.

-School 2016-

Tbc.


	8. Misunderstanding

Chap 8

 **Misunderstanding**

Setelah menginap di rumah Daehwi beberapa hari lalu, Dongho sudah berhenti untuk membully Daehwi dan terkesan menjauhi nya. Dongho yang semula duduk di belakang Daehwi pun meminta Seongwoo bertukar tempat dengan nya, sehingga sekarang Seongwoo lah yang duduk di belakang Daehwi.

Hal ini juga tak luput dari perhatian Daehwi dan juga teman-teman Dongho. Pria bertubuh kekar itu bahkan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan kemarin pria itu tak berbicara sama sekali pada mereka.

Untuk mencari tahu keanehan teman nya itu pun, Daniel mengumpulkan mereka di salah satu Bar elite dengan alasan 'refreshing' .

"Pesan sesuka kalian. Hari ini aku yang bayar." Seru Daniel.

"Kau kenapa Dongho? Kau jadi aneh dari kemarin." Seongwoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Aneh seperti apa maksud mu? Seperti Jihoon?" Balas Dongho yang berhasil membuat ia mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Jihoon.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau jadi semakin pendiam. Ada masalah dengan Yebin?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah."

"Kau gila?! Nenek mu pasti akan membunuhmu bodoh!" Mingyu berujar kesal. Bagaimana mungkin berhenti sekolah menjadi hal yang begitu ringan bagi Dongho?

"Aku hanya malas saja..."

"Apa kau menghindari Daehwi?" Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, Dongho mengakui bahwa pria pendek itu berbakat untuk menjadi cenayang, seperti yang sering di katakan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tak biarkan saja dia. Lagi pula satu kelas dengan orang yang menyukai mu itu tak masalah. Kris dan Sehun bahkan bisa mengatasinya."

"Hey, memang siapa yang menyukai ku?" Sahut Sehun tak terima.

"Kim Jongin. Memangnya siapa lagi?!"

Okey, Sehun bahkan baru tahu jika Jongin itu menyukai nya. Pantas saja pria tan itu sering sekali tersipu saat Sehun tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Itu berbeda. Aku sangat membenci Daehwi, kau tahu itu Hoon." Dongho akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab Jihoon.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar menyukai mu. Lihat saja sikap nya, bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya, dia tak berhenti menyukai mu juga."

"Itu lah yang ku pikirkan. Aku takut akan melewati batas dengan terus-terusan menyiksanya." Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang masih terpikirkan oleh Dongho setelah ia menginap di rumah Daehwi waktu itu. Ciuman mereka.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja? Aku rasa ada hal lain yang terjadi disini." Kris yang awalnya hanya menyimak pun mulai angkat suara.

"Terserah kau saja. Berhenti saja jika itu dapat membuatmu tenang." Kris kembali bersuara.

"Kau seharusnya memberikan motivasi agar dia tetap bersekolah, bukannya malah mendukung keputusannya itu." Kris hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, saat mendengar penuturan Mingyu.

"Oke sudah cukup. Sekarang mari kita fokus untuk menghabiskan uang tuan Daniel ini. " seruan Jihoon tersebut berhasil membuat suasana kembali menyenangkan. Sedangkan Daniel sudah merapalkan segala jenis mantra agar ia tetap diberikan sabar untuk menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

-School 2016-

Senin pun datang kembali, dimana hari dengan jadwal pelajaran terpadat berada. Apalagi semua guru yang mengajar merupakan guru killer yang hobi sekali memberikan banyak tugas. Termasuk guru Kahi.

Guru muda tersebut bahkan tak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memberikan tugas. Dia adalah salah satu guru yang paling di hindari selain guru Cha dan guru Kang.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah membentuk beberapa kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas makalahnya. Dan aku tak ingin ada yang membantah. Kelompok 1 Kris, Sehun, Jongin,Jihoon dan Krystal."

Jihoon yang awalnya ingin bersorak senang karena sekelompok dengan Jongin mendadak pundung ketika si Wanita ular itu masuk ke daftar anggota nya.

"Kelompok 2 Yuju, Youngmin, Yebin, Dongho dan Daehwi."

"Kelompok 3 Jonghyun, Sejeong, Ong Seongwoo, Daniel dan Nayeon." Jonghyun diam-diam tersenyum tipis karena bisa sekelompok dengan orang yang di sukanya, meski harus sekelompok dengan rivalnya juga.

"Kelompok 4 Mingyu, Pinky, Chanyeol, Seokmin dan Wonwoo. Baiklah itu daftar nama kelompok dan anggotanya. Semua kelompok memiliki tugas yang sama dengan jangka waktu yang sama pula."

Mendengar nama Wonwoo di daftar anggota nya membuat Mingyu berdecak tak suka. Lelaki tan itu bahkan memberikan serangan protes kepada guru Kahi.

"Ssaem... bagaimana jika aku mengerjakannya secara individu saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin sekelompok dengan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau merasa sudah pandai,hah? Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak memperbolehkan nya?"

"Aku memang pandai. Kalau begitu aku tetap akan mengerjakan nya sendiri. "

"Baiklah. Karena kau merasa pintar maka, kau dan Jeon Wonwoo akan menjadi satu kelompok. Dan karena kalian pintar, aku minta kalian membuat makalah sebanyak 40 halaman dalam waktu dua minggu. Jika tidak aku akan memberi poin 0 dalam mata pelajaran ku hingga kenaikan kelas nanti."

Mingyu menggeram tertahan. Begitu pula Wonwoo. Padahal ia hanya diam sedari tadi, tapi karena mulut kurang ajar Kim Mingyu dia malah kena getahnya.

"Aku anggap kalian semua sudah paham dengan tugas kelompok kali ini. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian 3 minggu lagi, kecuali untuk pasangan Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo karena tugas kalian harus ada di meja ku dalam 2 minggu kedepan. Sekian pelajaran pada hari ini. Selamat siang."

"Siang Ssaem..."

"Huft... kau ini. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau malah menyusahkan banyak orang Mingyu." Pinky memberikan tatapan bengis nya pada Mingyu. Pacar nya itu sungguh keterlaluan. Karena dia dan Wonwoo membentuk kelompok baru, kelompok nya sekarang hanya berisi 3 orang saja.

"Jeon Wonwoo ikut aku!" Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Pinky, Mingyu lantas menarik lengan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

Skip

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bilang pada Kahi Ssaem untuk membatalkan tugas kelompok itu." Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu datar.

"Jika kau keberatan, kau saja yang bilang."

"Kau senang kita di kelompok yang sama?! Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah bersikap seakan-akan kau kenal dengan ku. Dan aku bukan gay Kim."

"Baiklah... Aku akan membuatmu sadar akan tempat mu Wonwoo. Aku lah yang akan menghancurkan mu nanti." Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Rahangnya mengeras hingga urat lehernya timbul.

Apa Wonwoo salah, jika ia menginginkan ketenangan selama bersekolah disini? Ia hanya ingin menjadi siswa biasa yang tak memiliki banyak teman ataupun banyak musuh. Hanya ketenangan. Namun semenjak Mingyu mengibarkan bendera perangnya, semuanya menjadi berbeda.

"Kau lah yang akan menyesal nantinya Kim Mingyu...kau yang akan memohon padaku."

-School 2016-

Jihoon dan Daniel baru saja sampai di sebuah kafe. Kafe yang menjual berbagai kue manis dan juga berbagai jenis minuman.

Sebenarnya Daniel tak pernah berpikir untuk ke kafe malam ini, tapi gara-gara Jihoon yang kembali ngambek karena dia harus sekelompok dengan wanita ular itu. Padahal bukan Daniel yang salah, tapi Jihoon malah merengek pada nya.

"Aku ingin ini, ini, ini dan ini. Minumnya...aku ingin jus Stroberry saja."

"Makan disini atau bungkus?"

"Bungkus." Daniel hanya menghela nafasnya, duit jajan nya kembali menipis karena di rampok Jihoon.

"Kita tunggu di sana dulu." Ujar Daniel sambil menuntun Jihoon ke sebuah meja di tengah kafe. Setelah duduk mereka sama-sama tenggelam di dunia mereka sendiri. Jihoon sedang membaca chat dari grup kelasnya. Padahal ia ingin bergabung, tapi si wanita ular itu sedang aktif di grup.

Karena jengah dengan ponsel nya, Jihoon pun memandang sekeliling kafe. Dia sedikit memincingkan mata nya saat melihat dua sosok manusia yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

 _'Maafkan aku Kris...'_ Jihoon merapalkan sebuah doa sebelum membuka aplikasi kamera nya.

 _Ckrek_

 **11- A Group Chat (19)**

 _Jihoon send a photo_

 **Jihoon** : breaking news!! KIM JONGIN dan SEHUN BERKENCAN!!!

Tbc

Note:

Makin aneh yah cerita nya?? Tapi tenang chap kedepan udah masuk inti cerita dan buat yang bingung sama love line nya aku jelasin yah...

Krystal - Kris - Jongin - Sehun

Pinky - Mingyu - Wonwoo

Bisa di bilang mereka tokoh utama disini...

See you next chap.


	9. Closer?

Chap 9

 **Closer?**

Jongin menyendok Banana Split nya sekali lagi. Ini sudah piring ke 3, namun ia belum juga memberikan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ia bahkan belum pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung mampir ke kafe langganannya setelah pulang sekolah.

Saat melihat kearah pintu masuk, Jongin melihat sesosok pria yang sepertinya ia kenal. Mata nya memperhatikan pria yang menggunakan mantel coklat muda dan celana denim itu. Wajah pria itu sedikit tertutupi karena menggunakan masker.

Mata Jongin bahkan mengikuti pria itu hingga ke konter kafe. Pria itu membuka maskernya saat menyebutkan pesanan nya. Dan seketika Jongin sadar siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

"Sehun..."

Benar. Itu Oh Sehun. Jongin bahkan tak dapat mengenali pria itu, karena ia belum pernah melihat Sehun dengan pakaian bebas sebelumnya, selama ini ia hanya melihat Sehun saat di sekolah saja.

Dan sialnya sebelum Jongin sempat mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu melihatnya. Jongin pun hanya dapat memberikan senyum manis nya, namun ia terkejut saat Sehun malah berjalan ke arah nya.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku duduk disini? Hanya sampai pesanan ku siap." Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau yang memakan semua ini?" Astaga! Jongin lupa dengan Banana Split nya. Jangan lupa dengan 2 piring kosong yang menumpuk di pinggir meja. Huhh... mau taruh dimana wajahnya?

"Maaf..."

"Tak apa. Aku juga makan banyak jika itu makanan favoritku. "

"Iya. Aku memang menyukai makanan ini. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan 5 porsi sendirian, heheh..." Sehun ikut terkekeh karena ocehan Jongin.

"Kau juga suka bubble tea?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Iya. Ini sudah gelas ke 4 ku."

"Aku juga menyukai nya. Mungkin lain kali kita harus pergi makan bersama. Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan ternyata." Sehun memang pernah beranggapan jika Kim Jongin itu orang yang cukup aneh, tapi dia tak tahu jika Jongin bisa menjadi orang yang dua kali lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada teman-temannya.

Sangking larutnya mereka dalam obrolan tersebut, mereka bahkan tak sadar bahwa Jihoon sudah mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya pesananku sudah siap. Aku akan mengambil nya dulu. Lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mata Jongin berbinar. Hal yang ia impikan sedari dulu kini jadi kenyataan. Tanpa ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan ajakan Sehun.

-School 2016-

Jongin mengernyit saat memasuki kelas. Bukannya sombong, tapi ia merasa bahwa seluruh murid menatapnya. Jongin kembali mengecek tubuh nya, seragamnya lalu menyentuh wajah nya berupaya untuk menemukan keganjilan yang menjadi perhatian orang-orang.

'Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan dan wajahku... tapi kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?' Batin nya.

Brukk

"Jongin ikut kami!" Sejeong dan Yebin menyergap (?) tubuh Jongin dan menyeret tubuh pria tan itu ke belakang sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya pada kami."

"Kalian yang menarikku! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian. Kenapa kalian menarikku ke sini." Sejeong menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia butuh menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu agar dapat berbicara dengan tenang. Yebin pun berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada si pria.

"Kau, kemarin kau di kafe bersama Oh Sehun bukan?"

"D-dari mana kalian tau?"

"Si pendek- bukan. Maksudku Jihoon. Dia yang memberitahu kami jika kau dan Sehun makan bersama. Dan juga memberitahu kami soal kalian yang... berkencan." Jelas Sejeong.

"Apa?!" Pekikan Jongin membuat telingan Sejeong dan Yebin tuli selama beberapa detik.

"Kami tidak berkencan. Kemarin kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu di kafe langganan ku. Lalu-" Jongin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan perkataan mu!"

"Lalu dia memberikan ku tumpangan. Itu saja." Sambung Jongin dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Sudah bukan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku kembali ke kelas."

"Pergilah. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun lagi. Ingat dia bahkan pernah menghina mu waktu itu." Ujar Sejeong. Jongin hanya terdiam, dia juga masih ingat soal waktu itu.

"Tenang saja ,aku juga tau diri. Tak mungkin Sehun suka dengan ku"

-School 2016-

"Kris...kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas makalah itu?" Tanya Jihoon yang sudah berdiri di depan pria Cina itu.

"Kris..." Jihoon menusuk-nusuk lengan berotot Kris, karena sedari tadi pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan malah asik bermain ponsel.

"Jongin, tolong ajak bicara patung ini! Tanya padanya kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas makalah itu." Mata Kris yang tadinya terpaku pada ponsel melirik tajam pria pendek di depannya.

Jongin yang nama nya di sebut pun hanya dapat melihat Kris dan Jihoon yang berada di sampingnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba Jihoon membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris.

"Jika kau terus diam, aku akan menyuruh Jongin untuk menanyakan perihal tugas ini pada Sehun."

Grepp

"Yak Park Jihoon. Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan menghajar mu." Meskipun tangan nya di cengkram kuat oleh Kris, Jihoon masih bisa tersenyum lebar karena mendengar balasan Kris yang terkesan begitu cemburu. Jihoon bahkan begitu memuji aksi nya semalam. Foto dan berita bohong semalam itu berhasil membuat Kris uring-uringan karena cemburu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang putus kan. Besok kita kerja kelompok setelah pulang sekolah, dirumah Jongin." Kini giliran Jongin yang di kejutkan oleh perkataan Jihoon. Si pendek itu memang benar-benar suka semaunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Krystal? Kita belum merundingkan hal ini pada mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka menolak?" Alibi Jongin.

"Itu mudah. Jika ada Kris, jalang itu pasti akan datang. Dan jika jalang itu datang, sudah dapat di pastikan jika Sehun akan datang juga."

Untung saja di kelas hanya tersisa mereka bertiga. Jika Krystal mendengar perkataan Jihoon, sudah dipastikan perang dunia ke tiga akan terjadi lagi.

"Kalau begitu terserah kalian saja."

-School 2016-

"Yebin apa kau tak sadar?" Yebin mengerling jengah mendengar pertanyaan random dari mulut Sejeong. "Sadar apa? Kau saja tidak berbicara dengan jelas."

"Heheh... kalau ku perhatikan, hubungan Dongho dan Daehwi sepertinya berubah. Maksudku, Dongho tak lagi mengerjai Daehwi."

"Jadi kau ingin Dongho kembali membully Daehwi, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aneh saja... Dongho sudah membully Daehwi sejak di tingkat satu, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Bukan kah aneh?" Yebin mengangguk- di dalam hati. Di sendiri juga bingung mengapa hal itu terjadi.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Lebih baik kau pikirkan tugas makalah Kahi Ssaem itu."

"Tenang saja. Kim Jonghyun ada di kelompokku." Ujarnya semangat sambil tersenyum genit. "Jangan lupa, kau juga sekelompok dengan Ong Seongwoo."

Mata Sejeong langsung terbelalak. Benar! Dia lupa tentang si Ong menyebalkan itu. "Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Membicarakan ku?" Sejeong terlonjak saat seseorang dengan sengaja berbisik ditelinga nya.

"Sialan! Kau mengagetkan ku bodoh." Dengan kesal Sejeong mencubit perut pria itu hingga Seongwoo memekik kesakitan. Yebin yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat tertawa.

"Hentikan!"

"Biar saja. Kau itu menyebalkan! Lagipula untuk apa kau kemari?!" Seongwoo melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari perutnya, lalu mengusap bagian yang terkena cubitan maut itu.

"Yebin kau dicari Dongho. Dia menunggu mu di atap." Gadis itu hanya berdecih. Jaman sekarang ini sudah ada benda persegi bernama ponsel. Kenapa pria itu tak menghubunginl nya saja? Jika seperti ini tak menutup kemungkinan jika Sejeong akan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Seongwoo melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Yebin yang sudah keluar dari kantin. Sementara Sejeong di sebelahnya sudah menyiapkan ribuan pertanyaan di benak nya, yang akan langsung ia berikan saat ia bertemu Yebin nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong...

"Kenapa kau masih disini?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pemilik kantin ini?" Sejeong menggeleng polos.

"Nah... berarti aku berhak duduk dimanapun yang aku mau kan?" Sejeong menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Seongwoo tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu...biar aku saja yang pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Sejeong segera pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sialan! Mengapa kau sangat sulit untuk ku dekati?"

-School 2016-

Brakk

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Apa kau tak tau cara menggunakan ponsel hah?" Pria yang jadi lawan bicara nya itu hanya menunjukan raut datarnya, tak berniat membalas ataupun merespon ocehan si gadis.

"Baiklah...sekarang kau ingin apa?"

"Kalau tidak ada aku akan-"

Grep

Dongho menarik tangan Yebin, lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Yebin bergerak tak nyaman di dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Ku mohon diamlah... sebentar." Yebin mengerutkan dahi nya saat mendengar perkataan lirih dari mulut pria itu. Ia pun sedikit menjauhkan tubuh keduanya untuk melihat wajah Dongho.

"Kenapa menangis,hm?" Dongho hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban, Yebin pun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya. Tangannya mengusap punggung pemuda itu sayang.

"Kapan sifat manjamu ini hilang hah?" Ujar Yebin. Sementara seseorang di dekat pintu hanya dapat mengeratkan pegangan nya pada pegangan tangga.

"Kau dan Yebin memang memiliki hubungan spesial sepertinya. Pantas saja kau selalu menolakku,hyungnim."

Tbc

note: setelah membaca salah satu komen aku mutusin buat ngelanjutin cerita ini meskipun waktu updatenya bakal lebih lama. makasih juga buat yang sempet review kemarin.


	10. Penting!

MAAF UNTUK SEMUA CERITA ONGOING NYA AKU GAK BAKAL UPDATE DI FFN LAGI KECUALI 'AFTER YOU'

JADI KALAU MASIH ADA YANG PENGEN BACA CERITA YANG LAINNYA BISA LANGSUNG CEK DI AKUN WATTPAD KU.

YeolHan_11

TERIMA KASIH.


	11. It's Time to Know the Truth

Chap 10

 **It's time to know the Truth**

"Sudah tenang? Ingin cerita?" Setelah berpelukan selama 10 menit, Dongho pun sudah kembali tenang dan dengan sabar Yebin mengusap surai hitam milik pria itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan berhenti sekolah disini."

"Kenapa? Karena Daehwi?" Yebin dapat melihat ada raut tak nyaman dari Dongho saat ia menyebut nama Daehwi.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah maka minta maaflah dan lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi pada kalian berdua."

"Itu tak semudah yang kau kira. Aku tak bisa berada di dekat laki-laki itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Karena kau terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya?" Dongho tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena itu juga masih jadi pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak lupakan siapa aku ini? Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Dongho."

"Tapi aku tak ingin menyukainya Yebin. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti membencinya." Sang gadis hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, menasehati manusia ini mungkin tak akan ada habis nya. Mungkin juga bukan salah Dongho, toh Daehwi juga melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar pada pria di depannya itu.

"Apapun itu aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah jangan pernah berhenti sekolah." Setelah itu Yebin melangkahkan kaki nya untuk menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tepat di depan pintu dia kembali berbalik ke arah Dongho. "Jika kau nekat berhenti sekolah, aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai kembaranku lagi!"

"Hey aku lebih tua 40 menit dari mu!" Namun teriakan Dongho itu berakhir sia-sia karena Yebin sudah menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dongho pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu. Ya, mereka memang kembar. Tapi keduanya memutuskan untuk menutupi fakta ini, kecuali kepada teman-teman Dongho yang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut karena mereka sering ke rumah Dongho.

Kedua orang tua sudah mereka menginggal sejak 10 tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Padahal saat itu ibu nya tengah mengandung anak ketiga nya. Hal itu membuat Dongho dan Yebin di asuh oleh nenek mereka, namun saat SMA mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, dan tinggal di sebuah apartement berdua.

Hubungan keduanya memang tak begitu baik sebagai sepasang saudara kembar, namun mereka tak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain.

-School 2016-

 _Pukk_

Wonwoo menatap sebuah benda yang baru saja mendarat di meja nya. Tangan nya mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah makalah, kemudian menatap sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Itu makalah kita. Aku sudah menuliskan nama mu di dalam nya. Dan tugasmu adalah mengumpulkannya." Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu pun menjelaskan nya panjang lebar. Bahkan murid lain yang berada di kelas itu tercengang karena, yang benar saja! Tugas itu baru di berikan kemarin, dan Kim Mingyu sudah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Tapi kau seharusnya mendiskusinya materinya dengan ku. Bagaima-"

"Aku tak perduli terserah kau mau berpikiran apa. Yang penting makalahku harus sampai ke meja Kahi Ssaem. Jika tidak, aku akan menghabisi mu." Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo dan kembali duduk di bangku nya dengan tenang. Dia bahkan tak terganggu dengan tatapan mengutuk dari Wonwoo. Untunglah Wonwoo sedang tak niat bertengkar, dan Wonwoo pun mematuhi ucapan Mingyu tadi. Pria emo itu membawa makalah pemberian Mingyu itu untuk di kumpulkan kepada guru Kahi.

Skip

"Siapa yang mengerjakan nya? Kau? Atau Mingyu?" Kahi membalik setiap lembar makalah yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kami."

"Baiklah. Aku terima ini. Kembali lah ke kelas mu." Wonwoo menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang guru.

Kahi membaca makalah tersebut. Baru membaca beberapa kalimat saja dia bisa tahu siapa yang menulis makalah itu. "Seharusnya dia bisa berakting lebih baik."

-School 2016-

"Hey kemari kau!" Jongin yang merasa di panggil oleh seorang guru itu malah meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kim Jongin!" Di panggilan kedua pun ia masih tak berhenti juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengalfa mu selama satu semester."

"Ssaem!! Kau tak bisa berbuat seperti itu?!" Kini giliran Jongin yang berteriak kesal di depan sang guru. Namun guru olahraga itu tidak mengindahkan nya sedikit pun.

"Kau tak lihat?! Ini! Aku memakai earphone ssaem, maka dari itu aku tak bisa mendengarmu." Alibi nya.

"Teknolgi canggih apa ini? Mendengarkan lagu tanpa musik?" Guru olahraga itu menarik kabel earphone yang ternyata tidak terhubung dengan apapun.

"Maaf hehe... aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Ya sudah. Ku maafkan kau kali ini. Nah... cepat bawa ini ke lapangan basket." Jongin menatap nanar 2 buah jaring berisi 6 bola basket di masing-masing jaring nya.

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membantu-"

"Tidak tidak! Bawa sendiri! Jangan minta bantuan dari orang lain. Dan sebaiknya kau bergegas, karena bolanya akan aku gunakan untuk kelas selanjutnya." Dengan seenaknya guru itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih meratapi bola-bola itu.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa sekon, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menyeret 2 jaring itu dengan susah payah. Murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya lewat begitu saja, tanpa menawarkan bantuan sedikit pun.

"Dasar guru gendut! Bagaimana mungkin orang gendut sepertinya bisa menjadi guru olahraga?! Sialan."

"Dorr!"

"Yak!"

 _Bukk bukk bukk_

"Hentikan Jongin! Hentikan!" Bukan nya menghentikan pukulannya, Jongin malah semakin kencang memukul pria caplang itu.

"Biarkan saja! Biar kau tau rasa. Tanganku sudah sangat pegal, dan kau malah mengagetkan ku Park!"

"Baiklah. Berhenti memukuli ku, maka aku akan membantu mu untuk membawa bola-bola basket itu." Jongin segera menarik tangannya sebelum Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Dengan senang hati ia memberikan satu jaring lainnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ayo!"

"Dasar. Mood mu benar-benar gampang berubah eoh?" Jongin memberikan senyum termanis nya pada pria itu.

Kris baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Namun sebuah pemandangan menangkap perhatian nya. Itu adalah Jongin dan juga Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang, bahkan Kris dapat melihat nya dari balik punggung keduanya.

 _'Kemarin Oh Sehun, sekarang Park Chanyeol?'_ Menepis pikiran nelangsa nya, Kris memutus kan untuk pergi ke arah sebaliknya untuk menghindari pemandangan menyakitkan mata itu, meski jarak ke kelasnya lebih jauh jika melewati jalan ini.

-School 2016-

Tidak seperti hari sebelum nya, hari ini Seongwoo pulang lebih awal. Biasanya dia akan pulang saat tengah malam karena mampir ke rumah Dongho ataupun Daniel. Tapi kali ini dia pulang tepat waktu, dan itu menjadi sebuah pemandangan baru bagi Jonghyun serta ibu tiri nya.

"Kau pulang lebih awal Seongwoo?"

"Kau buta? Lalu kau pikir aku ini apa? Mimpi?" Senyum yang awalnya menghiasi bibir sang ibu tiri pun luntur seketika. Namun wanita itu kembali tersenyum seperti tak pernah mendengar penuturan buruk dari Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku. Kau ingin makan malam apa hari ini? Ibu akan membuatkan makanan spesial untuk mu."

"Tak perlu sok baik dengan ku. Aku tak sudi makan makanan buatan mu. Dan jangan panggil dirimu dengan sebutan ibu jalang, karena sampai kapan pun kau tak akan jadi ibuku." Jonghyun berusaha menahan amarahnya, ia tak terima ibu nya di lecehkan seperti itu. Namun dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ah... sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Istirahatlah." Jonghyun bisa melihat setetes air mata ibu nya saat ibu nya berbalik, dan Jonghyun sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

 _Buaghh_

"Jonghyun! Apa yang kau lakukan nak?" Setelah memberikan pukulan nya pada pipi Seongwoo, tubuh Jonghyun segera di tahan oleh sang ibu. Sementara Seongwoo sudah jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Kau marah karena ibu mu ku sebut jalang hah?" Seongwoo tersenyum remeh.

"Kau boleh menghina ibuku sepuasmu. Tapi jika kau membuatnya menangis, maka aku lah yang akan membunuhmu."

"Jonghyun tenanglah..."

Seongwoo bangkit dan mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan Jonghyun, lalu berdesis tajam, "Kalau begitu pergilah dari rumah ku sialan! Berhenti jadi benalu di keluarga ku!"

"Kau ingin tau apa itu **benalu**? Baiklah akan ku beritahu kau!"

"Jonghyun hentikan!" Jika dalam kondisi normal, Jonghyun pasti akan segera menuruti perkataan ibu nya. Namun amarah begitu menguasainya, sehingga ia tak peduli dengan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Bayangkan jika ada sebuah keluarga harmonis dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Lalu datanglah seorang pria asing yang masuk dan menggoda sang wanita dengan trik **mengenang masa lalu**. Dan dengan seribu satu caranya **si brengsek** itu membuat si wanita membenci suami nya sendiri, hingga akhirnya mereka bercerai. Itu lah yang pantas kau sebut **BENALU** bajingan!"

"Jonghyun! Ibu bilang hentikan!" Jonghyun pun akhirnya kembali sadar. Berangsur-angsur amarahnya mereda. Tapi dia tidak menyesali kalimat yang telah ia keluarkan. Seongwoo pantas mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Seongwoo linglung. Perasaan nya mendadak tak enak. Jangan-jangan si brengsek yang dimaksud Jonghyun disini adalah-

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Jonghyun, Seongwoo. Dia sedang emosi jadi lebih baik kau lupakan apa yang telah ia katakan." ibu Jonghyun segera menarik Jonghyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Monolog Seongwoo saat Jonghyun serta ibu tiri nya sudah pergi dari ruang tamu.

 _'Aku akan mencari tahu nya.'_

Tbc

note: mumpung ide ngalir. jadi fast update. jangan lupa komennya yah...


	12. Terror(1)

Chap 11

 **Terror**

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From : Unknown**

 _Menjauh dari Sehun! Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan kedua mata mu._

Jongin segera melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Niat awalnya hanya ingin belajar untuk quiz minggu depan, namun ia malah di kagetkan dengan sebuah pesan bernada menyeramkan yang ia terima.

Untuk informasi saja, Jongin itu sedikit takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Membaca riddle saja dia tak berani, apalagi di teror seperti ini. Pikirannya menjadi kalut seketika.

 _Cklek_

Jongin melompat dari kursi saat mendengar pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Junmyeon- sang pelaku pembukaan pintu- menatap adik nya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Jong? Kau pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" Tanya nya bertubi-tubi.

"T-tidak hyung, aku hanya terkejut saja." Jongin memamerkan senyum kikuk nya.

"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya makan malam, Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jongin, Junmyeon pun keluar dari kamar Jongin. Tak ingin terus ketakutan karena teror tersebut, Jongin memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan mengikuti jejak sang kakak untuk keluar.

"Junmyeon bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini?"

"Baik. Aku hanya menemui dosen tadi siang untuk bimbingan."

"Lalu kapan sidang skripsi mu di laksanakan?" Tanya ibu nya lagi. Yah. Inilah yang membuat Jongin tak ingin makan malam bersama dengan keluarga nya. Jika saja dia tak menerima sms teror itu, sudah di pastikan dia akan memilih tidur di kasur nyamannya dari pada makan malam bersama kedua orangtua yang selalu membanggakan kakak nya itu.

"Sebulan lagi." Jawab Junmyeon sopan.

"Bukankah Junmyeon begitu cerdas? Dia bahkan akan lulus 2 tahun lebih awal dan juga mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi dokter magang di rumah sakit ternama. Persis ketika ibu dan ayah waktu muda dulu." Jongin kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ibu nya kembali membahas masalah ini. Wanita berumur itu pasti kembali menyindirnya.

"Jongin juga cerdas. Dia juga jadi juara umum olimpiade matematika tingkat kota." Ujar Junmyeon sambil mengusak kepala sang adik yang sedang makan di sebelah nya.

"Kau pikir itu cukup? Dia boleh mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran matematika, tapi bagaimana dengan pelajaran lainnya? Yang bisa dia banggakan hanyalah nilai matematika saja." Jongin melepaskan sendok dan sumpit dari genggamannya. Sekarang dia bukan saja hanya tak nafsu makan, tapi dia ingin memuntahkan makanan nya.

"Ibu... kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Jika nilai Jongin belum membaik, kau seharusnya menyemangati nya bukan malah seperti ini."

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanan nya." Jongin bangkit dari kursi nya lalu berjalan ke kamar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lihatlah. Adik yang kau banggakan itu bahkan bersikap tak sopan kepada kedua orang tua nya." Seru ibu nya.

"Seharusnya ibu membuang ku saja saat lahir dulu." Balas Jongin lirih yang masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang di meja makan tersebut.

"Jika aku tau kau akan tumbuh seperti ini, sudah dapat ku pastikan kau akan lenyap saat masih di kandungan ku. Dan kau tau, aku hampir saja meninggalkan mu di rumah sakit, saat aku tau kau mengidap diseleksia." Jongin kira perkataan nya dapat menyadarkan sang ibu tentang keadaan Jongin, namun ibu nya tak berpikir demikian. Dan Jongin merasa di tampar oleh fakta-fakta baru yang ia ketahui.

Ayah nya bahkan diam. Tidak menyela atau membela nya sama sekali. Dengan mata berair Jongin membalas perkataan sang ibu, "Ya. Aku memang anak yang buruk. Maaf su-sudah menyusahkan kalian." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam kamar.

-School 2016-

Esok hari nya Jongin pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah murung nya. Bukan cuma karena perkataan sang ibu semalam, tapi juga karena sms teror yang kembali ia dapatkan tadi pagi. Si peneror itu kembali mengirimi nya sebuah pesan ancaman. Jongin bahkan tak merasa dia pernah dekat dengan Sehun. Bagaimana peneror itu bisa melarang nya untuk berhubungan dengan Sehun ?

"Jangan melamun..." Jongin menatap orang yang baru saja menegurnya itu. Mata nya membola saat melihat siapa orang itu. Dengan spontan Jongin menjaga jarak dengan pria itu, namun tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang lari dari arah belakang nya.

 _Sreet_

"S-sehun..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat! Kau hampir tertabrak barusan." Beruntung pria itu menarik Jongin. Jika tidak Jongin pasti akan bertubrukan dengan orang itu.

"Terima kasih." Jongin kembali menjaga jarak dari Sehun, namun tidak sejauh yang sebelumnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Ku dengar hari ini kita akan kerja kelompok dirumah mu." Benar! Kenapa Jongin bisa lupa? Dia bahkan belum izin dengan ibunya karena masalah semalam.

"Woah kalian datang bersama?!" Jihoon berteriak heboh saat melihat Jongin dan juga Sehun yang datang ke kelas bersama. Dan berterimakasih lah pada Jihoon, karena sekarang Kris menjadi semakin merasa cemburu.

Bukan hanya Kris, Krystal yang awalnya sedang mengobrol dengan Yuju pun menengokkan kepala nya untuk melihat pemandangan di depan pintu itu. Hati nya terasa panas, karen Sehun yang kata nya mencintainya itu kini tengah bersama dengan orang lain.

"Kami hanya bertemu di luar." Ujar Jongin mencoba untuk meluruskan keadaan yang sebenarnya agar tak ada yang salah paham dengannya, dan bagaimana jika si peneror itu ada di kelasnya? Bisa hilang mata Jongin.

"Bersama pun tak apa. Lagi pula kalian sama-sama tak memiliki pasangan. Dan Sehun, kau terlihat cocok dengan Jongin." Jihoon kembali menggoda mereka. Jika dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Jongin pasti akan merasa senang dengan kata-kata Jihoon, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Jongin. Sementara mata Jongin mendadak tak fokus serta sibuk melihat suasana kelas.

 _'Bagaimana jika orang itu melihat ini?!'_

"Hey Jongin, kau sakit?" Sehun membawa punggung tangan lainnya untuk menyentuh kening Jongin. Sehun sebenarnya sudah curiga jika Jongin itu sakit, karena wajahnya pucat sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf Jihoon, Sehun, aku harus ke toilet dulu." Jongin memutuskan untuk kabur ke kamar mandi, untuk menghindari kedua orang itu. Dada nya berdetak kencang, bukan karena rangkulan Sehun, tapi karena takut akan ancaman yang ia terima semalam.

Jongin menopang tubuhnya di depan wastafel. Mata nya menelisik betapa kacaunya kondisi nya sekarang.

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From : Unknown**

 _Bukan kah aku sudah memperingatkan mu,hm? Tapi rupanya kau belum juga mengerti. Baiklah._

Jongin meneguk liurnya susah payah. Pesan itu terkirim setelah ia pergi dari kelas. Berarti pelakunya sedang berada di sekitar nya, dan pelaku itu sedang mengawasinya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada ku?"

-School 2016-

Seorang siswa dari tingkat satu mengetuk pintu sebanyak 2 kali sebelum melihat ke seisi kelas yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang itu.

"Permisi Kim Ssaem. Kahi Ssaem menyuruhku untuk memanggil Kim Mingyu sunbae dan Jeon Wonwoo sunbae ke ruangannya setelah jam sekolah usai."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas info nya."

"Sama-sama ssaem. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Murid tingkat satu itu membungkukkan badannya singkat lalu pergi.

 _Duak duak_

"Sepertinya kau ketahuan Gyu." Ujar Sehun setelah menendang pelan kursi Mingyu dari arah belakang.

"Diamlah! Itu urusan ku." Ketus Mingyu. Sehun menahan kikikan nya karena melihat Mingyu yang sedang marah itu.

Tak lama bel pulang pun berbunyi. "Cukup sampai hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang semuanya." Setelah guru Kim keluar, siswa lainnya pun berlomba-lomba untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali untuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jongin tak apakan jika beruang ku ini ikut? Aku tak ingin jadi nyamuk saat dirumah mu nanti." Jihoon masih ingin menjahili Jongin dan Sehun rupanya. Dia bahkan mengajak Daniel untuk ikut dalam kerja kelompok mereka.

"Oh ya Jongin, kau ingin ikut dengan ku atau Kris?" Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti memandangi tingkah manja Jihoon pada Daniel.

"Aku-"

"Dia ikut dengan mu saja. Krystal, kau tak membawa mobil? Ingin bersama ku?" Kris memotong jawaban Jongin. Dengan tampang datar andalannya, pria itu meninggalkan Jongin, Jihoon, Daniel dan juga Sehun yang masih berada di depan kelas, tak lupa menarik Krystal untuk ikut dengan nya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Apa Kris sudah mulai membalas perasaan jalang itu?" Setelah selesai berujar, mulut Jihoon segera di bekap oleh sang kekasih. "Cukup untuk hari ini sayang. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, karena jika tidak kalian akan selesai saat tengah malam nanti."

Semua mengangguki ucapan Daniel, kecuali Jihoon tentu nya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing, dengan Daniel yang bersama Jihoon dan Sehun yang bersama Jongin.

Jihoon membuka kaca mobil Daniel, lalu menjulurkan lehernya keluar. "Apa Kris tau dimana rumah Jongin?"

-School 2016-

Berbeda dengan keadaan 6 orang itu, keadaan 2 orang disini rupanya lebih mencekam. Ya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih berada di dalam kelas dengan situasi hening yang melingkupi keduanya.

 _Kreet_

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi nya lalu pergi melewati pintu. Yang tak lama setelahnya, di ikuti oleh Mingyu.

Skip

"Kalian tau bukan alasan ku memanggil kalian kemari?" Wonwoo mengangguk, sedangkan Mingyu hanya diam.

"Tugas yang kuberikan adalah tugas kelompok. Seharusnya kalian mengerjakannya bersama, bukannya malah di kerjakan oleh satu orang saja."

"Ku harap, kalian bisa melakukan seperti apa yang ku instruksi kan dan kumpulkan makalah hasil diskusi kalian lima hari lagi." Kahi menyodorkan makalah yang sebelumnya di kumpul oleh Wonwoo kepada keduanya.

"Ssaem tau bukan jika kami itu memiliki pikiran yang berbeda. Akan sulit bagi kami untuk menyatukan pendapat." Kahi setuju dengan alasan yang di berikan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda.

"Maka dari itu aku mengelompokkan kalian. Aku yakin jika kedua orang paling pintar di sekolah jika di gabungkan akan menciptakan sesuatu yang hebat nanti nya."

"Tapi kami tidak sepemahaman dengan anda Ssaem." Kini giliran Wonwoo yang angkat bicara.

"Tugas tetaplah tugas. Jika kalian tidak yakin dengan hal itu maka aku akan menjadi penengah di antara kalian berdua. Mulai besok, datanglah setiap pulang sekolah. Aku akan mengawasi kerja kelompok kalian."

"Tidak bisa." Jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"Lihatlah. Kalian bahkan berbica dengan kalimat yang sama dengan waktu yang bersamaan pula. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa temui aku sepulang sekolah besok." Dengan rasa kecewa, Mingyu dan Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ikuti saja apa yang di katakan oleh Kahi ssaem." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh pada pria emo itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutinya?"

"Toh cuma 5 hari. Kau tak akan mati hanya karena itu." Senyum skeptis Mingyu menguar. "Jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk berduaan dengan ku Jeon. Aku bukan gay." Ujarnya pede.

"Untuk apa menyukaimu? Menyukai mu tidak membuatku kaya atau pun sukses." Balas Wonwoo tak kalah pedas.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok." Mingyu pergi setelah memberikan tatapan jijiknya pada Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ia berharap jika Wonwoo akan tersulut emosi setelah mendengar ucapannya, namun dia baru ingat jika Wonwoo itu sejenis dengan psikopat. Mengacungkan pisau di lehernya pun tak membuat pria itu bereaksi sedikit pun.

-School 2016-

"Kemana orang tua mu Jong?" Seru Jihoon saat melihat rumah Jongin yang sepi seperti kuburan.

"Tadi kakak ku bilang jika Ayah ku harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena ada jadwal operasi mendadak. Sedangkan ibu dan kakak ku pergi menjaga nenek ku yang masuk rumah sakit."

"Berarti kau sendirian?" Jongin mengangguki pertanyaan Jihoon. "Oke. Bagaimana jika kerja kelompoknya kita undur saja. Hari ini kita bermain-main saja." Ujar Jihoon semangat.

"Jika hanya bermain-main aku lebih baik pulang." Sahut Kris datar. Kaki mungkin akan berhasil mencapai pintu, jika saja tangan mungil Jihoon tidak menahannya. Perlahan wajah Jihoon mendekat ke arah telinga nya.

"Jika kau berani angkat kaki dari sini, akan ku pastikan kau akan menerima foto ciuman antara Sehun dan Jongin esok pagi."

"Baiklah Kris bilang dia akan bergabung dengan kita." Seru Jihoon semaunya. Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya. Sebenarnya inilah yang ia takutkan jika sekelompok dengan Jihoon. Pria mungil itu terlalu semaunya, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pesan makanan untuk makan malam kita." Sehun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi restoran pizza.

"Aku akan ambilkan minuman untuk kalian." Jongin pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas. Sementara Krystal mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

"Biar ku bantu." Serunya datar lalu mengambil alih nampan berisi gelas dari tangan Jongin, sementara Jongin hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

Krystal menaruh gelas-gelas yang sudah terisi dengan minuman itu ke meja ruang tamu. Setelah meletakkan gelas, wanita itu mengambil posisi untuk duduk diantara Kris dan juga Sehun yang duduk di sofa berukuran panjang. Sementara Jihoon dan Daniel duduk di sofa sebelah kanan serta Jongin yang duduk sendiri di sofa sebelah kiri sofa yang di duduki Kris, Krystal dan Sehun.

"Jadi permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput minuman nya.

"Pertama-tama mari kita tunggu pizza kita. Karena aku tidak bisa bermain dengan perut kosong." Semua orang terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat polos dari mulut Jihoon.

"Jongin dimana toilet nya?"-Krystal.

"Kau bisa memakai toilet di kamar ku yang berada di ujung sana, karena toilet yang di luar sedang rusak." Tangan Jongin menujuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat di ujung ruangan. Setelah itu Krystal masuk ke dalamnya.

"Lama sekali..." lirih Jihoon. Daniel mengusap rambut pria itu sayang. "Sabar sayang..."

Jongin tersenyum melihat aksi romantis dari pasangan aneh itu. Jongin berpikir betapa beruntungnya Jihoon memiliki Daniel yang begitu sabar dan juga pengertian pada setiap tingkah bar-bar nya.

 _Ting nong_

"Sepertinya pizza nya sudah datang. Aku akan keluar untuk mengambil nya." Jongin berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mendengar seruan Jihoon. "Sehun kau kan yang memesan nya, mengapa Jongin yang bayar?" Sehun menepuk jidatnya lalu segera menghampiri Jongin.

"Hey, biar aku yang bayar." Jongin tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Sehun yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Sehun mengeluarkan dompet nya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada pengantar pizza itu.

Sehun mengambil 3 paket pizza itu lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat Jongin ingin menutup pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

 **From : Unknown**

 _Senang bisa bersama dengan Sehun, eoh? Teruslah tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu, karena aku akan mencelakai mu setelah ini._

Jongin menatap semua orang yang berada di luar rumah nya, namun nihil tidak ada siapapun di luar sana kecuali si pengantar pizza yang sudah pergi semenjak satu menit lalu. Lalu ia edarkan tatapannya ke arah orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah nya.

Terlihat pasangan Jihoon dan Daniel yang masih asik bercanda, Sehun yang membawa pizza, Kris yang memainkan ponsel nya serta Krystal yang baru saja keluar dari kamar nya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Krystal. Dia terlihat menatap Jongin tak suka, tapi memang itu lah yang biasa dilakukan nya. Namun saat mata Jongin bertubrukan dengan milik Kris, dia dapat melihat tatapan tajam dari pria cina itu.

 _'Berarti pelaku nya ada di antara ke 5 orang ini. Tapi siapa?'_

Tbc

Note: sekedar curhat.

Bagian ini boleh di skip kok.

Entah kenapa setiap kali aku buat cerita yang ide nya keluar secara spontan, ceritnya psti banyak yang minatin. Dan entah kenapa klo ceritanya udah aku rancang, di pikirin siang malam, ending pasti gak terlalu di minatin. Dan itu yang ngebuat aku suka males buat nulis.

Makasih udah mau baca cerita-cerita ku.

See u next chap


	13. Truth Or Dare

**Chap 12**

 **Truth or Dare**

Setelah makan beberapa pizza pun mereka akhirnya memulai permainan mereka. Dan kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak permainan apa yang akan dimainkan oleh mereka.

Truth or Dare

Tentu saja ide ini berasal dari otak licik pemuda pendek Park itu. Lagi pula dia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengerjai teman-temannya. Apalagi Kris.

Mereka semua duduk melingkar di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu di ruang tamu. Dengan urutan Jongin - Kris - Krystal - Sehun - Daniel - Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai ronde pertama nya. 1 2 3!" Botol pun mulai berputar setelah aba-aba dari Jihoon tersebut. Jihoon sempat memekik tertahan karena mulut botol yang ia kira akan berhenti di hadapan Sehun. Namun sepertinya tuhan belum merestui niat jahatnya itu.

"Baiklah Daniel, truth or dare?" Selain Jihoon, Sehun menjadi orang kedua yang paling bersemangat dalam permainan ini.

"Truth!"

"Baik-"

"Aku saja yang bertanya. Daniel, mengapa kau tahan dengan si pendek ini? Padahal dia itu sangat berisik dan juga licik." Jihoon menatap Kris tajam. Awalnya ia ingin mengerjai pria itu, sekarang malah dia yang dikerjai.

"Entah lah. Aku juga masih bertanya-tanya soal itu. Yang jelas dia selalu menjadi orang terpenting untuk ku." Jawaban romantis itu membuat Jihoon tak dapat menahan senyum serta rona merah di kedua pipi berisi nya.

"Sekarang putar lagi botolnya!" Botol pun kembali di putar oleh Daniel. Dan kali ini berhenti tepat ke arah Sehun.

 _'Ini kesempatan ku!'_

"Truth! Aku pilih truth!" Sehun buru-buru menjawab agar Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat licik pada nya. Jihoon awalnya sedikit kesal, namun sebuah pertanyaan cerdas tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"Sehun, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Jongin. Apa kalian memiliki suatu hubungan? Dan apakah kau sudah berhenti menyukai wanita ini?" Jihoon terlalu malas untuk menyebut nama Krystal, sehingga ia hanya menunjuk wajah Krystal dengan telunjuk nya.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jongin. Dan aku, masih menyukai Krystal." Wajah Krystal menguarkan aura cerah seketika. Bukankah Sehun begitu gentle saat mengakui perasaannya di hadapan orang lain?

Beda lagi dengan Jongin yang terlihat memaksakan senyumannya. Tentu saja dia cemburu, karena kedekatan mereka ternyata belum mengubah perasaan Sehun pada Krystal sama sekali. Sementara Kris terlihat mengulum senyum kecilnya.

"Tidak seru sekali." -Jihoon.

"Biar saja. Sekarang aku akan memutar botol nya." Sehun memutar botol tersebut.

"Kris! Akhirnya!!!" Jihoon sampai melompat sangking senang nya. Akhirnya tuhan memberinya sebuah kesempatan untuk mengerjai Kris.

"Truth or dare?" Mau memilih apapun tak akan membuat nya selamat, pikir Kris.

"Aku pilih Dare." Jika dia memilih truth Jihoon akan bertanya akan perasaannya pada Jongin, dan dia belum siap untuk di permalukan seperti itu.

"Ini baru namanya pria! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tantang kau untuk mencium Jongin." Kris segera mengecup pipi Jongin, hingga si empunya terkejut.

 _Chup_

"Bukan di pipi tiang! Tapi di sini. Di bibir."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jihoon." Ujar Krystal yang terlihat kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh hanya berciuman. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka melakukan sex bodoh!" Balas Jihoon tak kalah kesal.

"Ku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan." Jongin mencoba untuk sedikit bernegoisasi pada Jihoon. "Kalian hanya perlu menyentuh bibir satu sama lain. Rasa nya tak akan jauh beda dengan kulit yang bersentuhan."

 _'Kau salah Jihoon. Aku menolak bukan karena hal itu. Tapi itu berarti aku harus kembali merelakan bibirku pada Kris untuk yang ketiga kalinya.'_ Batin Jongin.

Apalagi setelah kejadian waktu itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Bagaimana saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Lalu saat lidah Kris menyentuh miliknya. Lalu jantung nya yang ber-

"Baiklah." Kalian boleh berpikir jika Kris sedang memanfaat kesempatan dalam kesempitan, karena memang begitulah adanya.

Jihoon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk mengabadikan moment langkah tersebut. Perlahan kedua tangan Kris memengang kedua sisi wajah Jongin, lalu di ikuti oleh pergerakan wajahnya yang semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Jongin.

 _Chup_

Krystal membuang muka nya, menolak untuk melihat adegan itu. Tangannya meremas ponsel yang sadari tadi ia genggam.

Kris tidak sekedar menempelkan bibir keduanya, tapi juga melumat bibir bawah Jongin lembut. Dan setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ah benar! Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Daniel sayang, ayo kita pulang. Bye semua nya!" Daniel yang sudah di tarik kasar oleh Jihoon, hanya dapat menampil kan wajah cengo nya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pulang." Ucap Krystal dengan wajah murung nya. Sehun yang peka pun segera menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

Suasana awkward pun tercipta di saat ke empat orang lainnya pulang. Kris dan Jongin masih duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati Jongin berharap agar Kris juga pulang seperti yang lainnya, tapi nampaknya pemuda itu masih betah untuk berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Kau mengusir ku?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya penasaran kapan kau pulang." Jongin merutuki otak bodohnya ini. Mengapa dia buruk sekali dalam merangkai kata-kata. Dia takut Kris malah salah paham nantinya.

"Aku akan pulang, setelah-"

"Mencium mu, lagi."

 _Chup_

-School 2016-

Saat di dalam mobil Krystal tidak dapat menahan tetesan air matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup melihat pemandang seperti itu? Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah orang yang ia sukai.

"Jangan menangis." Sehun memberikan sebuah tisu pada Krystal.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menangis saat Jihoon atau Kris menyebutmu jalang. Tapi kenapa kau menangis karena hal seperti itu?"

"Aku tak peduli jika Kris terus saja menolakku dan menyebutku dengan sebutan jalang. Namun saat melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain seperti itu membuat hati ku nyeri sekali rasanya." Sehun menatap si wanita dengan pandangan sendu nya.

Hubungan antara dirinya, Krystal dan Kris memang sudah di mulai sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta, namun kepada orang yang berbeda. Sehun mencintai Krystal, sedangkan Krystal mencintai Kris.

Awalnya Sehun sempat marah kepada Kris. Namun dia tidak bisa menghancurkan persahabatan mereka begitu saja hanya karena seorang wanita. Lagipula Kris tidak membalas perasaan Krystal sedikit pun.

Tapi melihat Krystal yang menangis seperti ini membuat Sehun sedikit kehabisan kata-kata. Satu sisi dia ingin orang terkasihnya itu untuk bahagia, namun dia belum bisa merelakan nya untuk Kris.

"Kau tau, perasaan ku belum berubah pada mu sedikit pun. Aku harap kau bisa berhenti mengharapkan Kris, dan belajar membalas perasaan ku."

Jarak rumah Krystal dan Jongin yang hanya berjarak 1 block pun membuat mereka sampai lebih cepat.

Namun Krystal belum juga turun dari mobil Sehun. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Krystal tau, mungkin dia begitu egois. Dia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang merebut apa yang harus menjadi miliknya.

"Aku telah mencoba untuk membalas perasaan mu Sehun. Namun aku juga tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang menyentuh Kris selain aku."

-School 2016-

Jihoon menatap layar ponsel nya puas. Dia bahkan sudah mengulang video berdurasi 10 detik itu sebanyak 7 kali. Video yang berhasil dia abadikan saat di rumah Jongin tadi.

"Kenapa kau yang jadi sesenang itu? Padahal yang berciuman kan Kris dan Jongin." Daniel melirik kekasihnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jalanan di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu tau."

"Aku kan kekasihmu. Wajar jika aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kekasihku rasakan, bukan?" Yang lebih pendek hanya mengehela nafasnya berat.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja. Dan jangan bersuara sampai aku mengizinkannya." Jihoon sungguh tak peduli jika nantinya Daniel merajuk padanya. Toh, Daniel juga yang nantinya akan minta maaf padanya. Dan dengan isengnya, Jihoon mengirim video itu ke dalam grup kelas mereka.

 **11- A Group Chat.**

 _Jihoon send a video_

 **Sejeong** : **@Jongin** ,jelaskan padaku tentang video itu!

 **Seongwoo** : ku kira Jongin menyukai Sehun.

 **Nayeon** : dasar murahan!

Jihoon tersenyum saat melihat respon menakjubkan dari teman-teman sekelas nya. Haha... setelah ini Kris harus berterima kasih padanya.

-School 2016-

"Astaga! Jihoon mengirimkan video nya ke group chat kelas."

Kris mengintip layar ponsel Jongin yang tengah menampilkan video ciuman milik nya dan Jongin. Setelah berhasil mencium Jongin (lagi), Kris yang awalnya berniat pulang pun membatalkan rencananya itu dan memilih untuk menemani Jongin hingga ibu dan kakak nya pulang. Jongin awalnya sempat menolak, namun tatapan Kris membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Sejong pasti parah padaku."

 _Drrt drrt_

Jongin segera membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk. Awalnya ia kira pesan dari Sejong. Namun ternyata bukan.

 **From : Unknown**

Aku melarangmu untuk mendekati Sehun. Dan sekarang kau beralih dengan mendekati Kris? Baiklah. Sepertinya kau ingin menerima salam pembuka dari ku.

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From : Unknown**

 _Unknown send a pict_

Tbc


	14. Terror (2)

**Chap 13**

 **Terror (2)**

 _Drrt drrt_

Jongin segera membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk. Awalnya ia kira pesan dari Sejong. Namun ternyata bukan.

 **From : Unknown**

 _Aku melarangmu untuk mendekati Sehun. Dan sekarang kau beralih dengan mendekati Kris? Baiklah. Sepertinya kau ingin menerima salam pembuka dari ku._

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From : Unknown**

 _Unknown send a pict_

 _Takk_

"Kau kenapa Jong?" Kris memegang kedua bahu bergetar itu. Sedangkan Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kris berinisiatif untuk mengambil ponsel yang di lempar oleh Jongin itu, namun saat melihat layarnya ponsel Jongin langsung mati.

"Aku takut."

"Siapa yang menakuti mu?"

"Dia membunuh anjing itu, Kris." Foto mayat anjing masih terbayang di benak Jongin. Foto yang peneror itu kirimkan padanya adalah foto seekor anjing liar yang biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah nya. Itu tandanya peneror itu berada didekat rumahnya tadi.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau masih panik aku tak akan mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Kris memutuskan untuk memeluk Jongin, agar pria itu dapat lebih tenang. Dan benar saja, setelah di peluk oleh Kris Jongin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, bahu nya bahkan sudah berhenti bergetar.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang baru saja membuat mu terkejut."

"Ada seseorang yang menerorku sejak kemarin malam. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Dan barusan dia memperingatkan ku untuk menjauhi mu, lalu dia mengirim sebuah foto mayat anjing liar yang sering berkeliaran dia daerah rumah ku."

Jemari Kris mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi Jongin. Masalah yang menimpa Jongin sepertinya lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan. Jika terus begini nyawa Jongin pasti dalam bahaya.

"Aku akan membantu mu mencari orang itu. Jadi serahkan saja pada ku." Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang kau tenang saja dulu. Jangan aktifkan ponsel mu dulu. Besok aku akan memberikan mu nomer baru, okey?"

"Eum. Terimakasih Kris."

"Bukan masalah. Mulai dari detik ini, aku yang akan melindungi mu." Jongin tersenyum lega. Kalau saja Kris tidak menemaninya saat ini, pasti dia akan mati ketakutan. Jongin juga bersyukur karena awalnya dia kira Kris lah pelaku peneroran itu, tapi pria itu malah ingin melindungi dan juga membantu nya untuk mengungkap identitas si peneror itu.

 _Kriing kriing_

Jantung Jongin hampir saja melompat keluar setelah mendengar bunyi telpon rumah yang berdering.

"Halo?"

 _'Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif?'_

"Banterai nya habis. Aku baru saja mencharger nya."

 _'Ya sudah kalau begitu, hyung hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa aku dan ibu tak akan pulang malam ini. Kondisi nenek sedikit memburuk sehingga kami harus tetap berjaga di sini. Kau tak apakan kami tinggal sendiri?'_

"Tak apa hyung. Aku titip salam untuk keluarga disana, maaf belum bisa berkunjung." Sesal Jongin.

 _'Baiklah akan aku sampaikan. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela. Hyung tutup telpon nya, dah.'_

 _Tutt_

Jongin menutup telpon itu lalu kembali sofa untuk kembali duduk di samping Kris. Kris menatap Jongin penuh tanya karena melihat wajah kusut pria tan itu.

"Keluargaku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Lalu?"

"Itu tandanya aku akan sendirian malam ini, bodoh!" Kris terkekeh geli saat mendengar umpatan 'bodoh' dari mulut Jongin. Untuk informasi saja, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang mengatai Kris bodoh selain ayah nya.

"Aku akan menemani mu kalau begitu."

"Tidak bisa!"

Namun Jongin terlambat, karena Kris sudah masuk ke kamar nya dengan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Keluar!" Kris tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin. Pria itu malah membuka kemeja sekolahnya sehingga dia setengah telanjang sekarang.

"Kris keluar!"

"Aku akan menemanimu Jongin. Ayo cepat tidur!" Tangan Jongin ditarik sehingga tubuhnya jatuh ke kasur tepat di sebelah Kris.

"Biarkan aku ganti baju dulu." Dengan kecepatan kilat Jongin mengambil piyama nya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **-School 2016-**

Esok pagi nya, Jongin di cecar berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh sepupu nya nona Kim Sejeong. Lalu dengan bodohnya Jongin keceplosan tentang Kris yang menginap dirumah nya semalam.

"Tapi Kris sendiri yang memaksa untuk menginap."

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju bodoh?!"

 _Takk_

"Aww! Jangan pukul aku! Bagaimana jika aku tambah bodoh, Sejeong?!"

"Biarkan saja. Kau sudah bodoh sejak dulu, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian bodoh selamanya saja!"

Yebin menahan tangan Sejeong yang sudah bersiap memukuli kepala Jongin lagi, dia tak tega jika Jongin di pukuli seperti itu apalagi mereka sudah jadi tontonan gratis bagi para pengunjung mini market sekolah.

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang menerorku akhir-akhir ini." Sejeong menautkan alis nya bingung. Setaunya Jongin bukan tipe murid populer atau pun pembuat onar, jadi sangat tidak mungkin sekali jika dia memiliki musuh apalagi peneror seperti ini.

"Kau yakin itu bukan perbuatan orang iseng?" Tanya Yebin.

"Aku yakin sekali."

"Tapi siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku mencurigai peneror itu berasal dari kelas kita."

"Alasannya?"

"Si peneror melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun. Kalian ingat saat kemarin aku datang ke kelas bersama Sehun?" Sejeong dan Yebin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan kalian tahu? Si peneror itu kembali memperingati ku untuk menjauhi Sehun. Tepat saat aku dikamar mandi."

"Lalu dia kembali meneror mu setelah video ciuman mu dan Kris beredar di grup chat. Benar bukan?" Yebin mulai mengerti tentang kasus ini. Apalagi setelah melihat Jongin mengiyakan pernyataan nya.

"Kalau bersangkutan dengan Sehun dan Kris, bukan kah itu Krystal? Perempuan itu mungkin iri karena Sehun lebih dekat denganmu sekarang ketimbang dirinya." Ujar Sejeong yakin. Apalagi menilik dari beberapa kejadian sebelumnya, Krystal terlihat begitu tidak menyukai Jongin.

"Entahlah..."

"Dimana ponselmu Jong? Mungkin kita bisa melacak nomer nya." Tidak seperti Sejeong yang menyimpulkan suatu hal dengan terburu-buru, Yebin lebih memilih untuk menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini. Ponselnya ku matikan sejak semalam. Jadi aku belum tahu jika si peneror itu mengirimiku pesan lagi atau tidak."

Yebin menyalakan ponsel itu. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel itu akhirnya berhasil menyala. Jemarinya segera mengklik ikon pesan dan melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh si peneror.

"Nomernya di rahasiakan. Sepertinya akan sulit sekali untuk melacaknya."

"Yak! Bukannya ini anjing liar disekitar rumahmu?" Sejeong berteriak histeris saat melihat foto anjing mati yang dikirim si peneror tadi malam.

"Seperti nya bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Kita lanjutkan saat di kantin saja."

 **-School 2016-**

Telinga Mingyu sudah berdengung sejak tadi karena mendengar ocehan tak berujung seorang wanita, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Ujar Mingyu dingin.

"Ini semua salah mu Gyu! Jika saja kau tidak protes kemarin, kelompok kita pasti tidak akan terpecah seperti ini." Beruntung suasana kelas sedang sepi. Hanya ada Mingyu, Pinky dan juga Wonwoo yang tengah memakan bekal makan siang di bangkunya.

"Kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri. Kenapa kau jadi sibuk sendiri?"

"Apa kau pikir aku, Chanyeol serta Seokmin bisa membuatnya?"

"Tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Chanyeol itu orang yang pintar, dia pasti bisa membuat makalah itu." Pinky memutar bola matanya. "Itu memang benar. Tapi jika kau atau si Jeon itu yang mengerjakannya, kelompok kita pasti akan mendapat nilai tertinggi."

Ah... Mingyu tahu. Jadi Pinky marah bukan karena mereka berada di kelompok yang berbeda, tapi dia kecewa karena tidak akan mendapatkan nilai terbaik dalam tugas kelompok ini.

"Apa ini tujuan mu berpacaran dengan ku?"

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa orang yang tahan dengan makhluk egois dan juga keras kepala seperti mu,hah? Beruntunglah kau kaya dan juga pintar. Jika tidak, aku mungkin tak akan rela jika kulit kita bersentuhan sedikitpun. Kau itu mengerikan Kim Mingyu."

 _Plakk_

Wonwoo yang semula hanya ingin mengabaikan perbincangan kedua orang itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan juga menarik tubuh Mingyu.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan memukul seorang wanita. Kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai pria?!" Wonwoo kembali menahan tubuh Mingyu saat pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar perempuan itu lagi.

"Lalu kau apa bodoh?! Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu hanya untuk uang dan juga nilai tugas. Dasar jalang!"

"Sudah lah. Redakan emosi kalian." Wonwoo mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana mencekam ini setelah melihat Pinky yang mulai menangis. Dia tak dapat menyalahkan siapapun disini. Kedua nya sama-sama salah.

"Kita putus Kim Mingyu!" Pinky berucap disela-sela tangisannya.

"Siapa yang kau anggap pacar jalang? Aku? Jangan hanya karena kita sering tidur bersama, kau jadi menganggap kita berpacaran. Aku tak sudi berpacaran dengan jalang seperti mu."

Wonwoo hanya dapat tercengang saat mendengar rentetan kalimat frontal yang di keluarkan Mingyu, sehingga peganggannya pada tubuh Mingyu mengendur dan membuat Mingyu berhasil pergi dari kelas. Pria bermata rubah itu tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Apakah dia harus kembali ketempatnya, lalu duduk seperti tak tahu apapun yang telah terjadi? Atau dia harus menenangkan Pinky yang menangis semakin kencang?

"Duduklah. Aku akan membelikan mu minuman, tunggu sebentar."

Namun keputusan Wonwoo nampaknya salah. Karena dia malah bertemu dengan Mingyu yang tengah marah-marah di depan mesin penjual minuman. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo berjalan mendekati mesin tersebut. Beruntung mesinnya ada 2, jadi dia tidak perlu mengganggu Mingyu yang sedang asik menendangi mesin yang satunya itu.

"Kau membelikannya minum?" Wonwoo awalnya menoleh kesana kemari. Penasaran dengan siapa orang yang Mingyu ajak bicara. Namun setelah Mingyu menepuk pundaknya, dia baru sadar jika Mingyu sedang bicara padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak usah terlalu baik padanya. Perempuan sepertinya tidak pantas di perlakukan dengan baik seperti itu." Wonwoo berpikir mungkin saja di mesin ini menjual minuman beralkohol karena Mingyu sepertinya mabuk setelah meminum salah satunya.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah?"

"Untuk apa? Menidurinya? Menamparnya?"

"Tentu saja semuanya. Mengapa begitu mudah bagimu untuk melepas rasa tanggung jawab?"

"Merenggut keperawanan seseorang pun tak akan membuatku merasa bersalah, apalagi bertanggung jawab Jeon. Asal kau tahu, ayah ku tidak pernah mengajarkan hal rendahan seperti itu padaku." Mingyu pasti sudah mabuk pikir Wonwoo. Karena sungguh perkataannya saat ini tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang manusia. Dia terlihat seperti monster tidak berperasaan.

"Ayah mu pasti tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi manusia. Hahh... aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang ingin menjadi kaya sepertimu. Setelah mendengarmu bicara, aku malah kasihan padamu. Ayahmu memberikan mu banyak materi namun tidak dengan kasih sayang. Aku pergi dulu..."

Wonwoo mengambil kaleng minuman yang keluar dari lubang mesin tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan si pemuda Kim itu dalam keadaan tercengang. Perkataan Wonwoo membuatnya benar-benar tersinggung. Ini membuatnya seperti kehilangan harga dirinya. Namun anehnya dia tidak dapat membalasnya.

 **-School 2016-**

Jongin, Sejeong dan Yebin saling bertatap-tatapan dalam diam. Namun sejak tadi tangan mereka tidak berhenti bekerja, selain memegang sendok dan sumpit.

 _'Jadi sudah ada orang yang kau curigai?'_

 _'Entahlah. Tapi aku mencurigai si Jung Krystal itu.'_

 _'Stop membawa nama wanita itu Sejeong!'_

Sejeong terkikik pelan saat membaca tulisan Yebin yang terlihat begitu kesal padanya karena terus saja menyebutkan nama Krystal.

 _'Kita harus cari tahu siapa saja orang yang menyukai Sehun.'_ Tulis Yebin.

Jongin tersentak dalam beberapa detik, dia baru ingat akan satu fakta penting lainnya.

 _'Bukan hanya Sehun. Tapi Kris juga. Peneror itu mengirimkan foto mayat anjing itu sesaat setelah video Jongin dan Kris tersebar di grup kelas.'_

 _'Tapi mengapa kita harus berkirim surat seperti ini?'_ Tulisan Jongin membuat Sejeong dan Yebin mendelik padanya. Jongin sepertinya memang benar-benar bodoh. Mungkin Sejeong harus segera berhenti untuk memukulinya.

 _'Kau bodoh ba-'_ sebelum Yebin selesai menulis, seseorang sudah mengambil alih kertas tersebut.

"Kembalikan Kris!" Jongin merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kris.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu mu? Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin bantuan dari mu!" Kris tertawa mengejek. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pendapat mu? Tidak."

"Hey kenapa kalian malah berkelahi? Lagipula semakin banyak yang membantu masalah ini akan cepat selesai." Ujar Yebin bijak. Untunglah masih ada satu orang waras disini, lanjut Yebin dalam hati.

"Jadi Kris kau ingin berbagi rencana pada kami?"

Tbc


	15. Pengumuman

Oke...

pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf karena sempat pindah lapak kemaren. jadi aku mutusin buat lanjutin cerita2 ku di ffn. aku juga bakal ngepublish cerita baru di akun ini. tapi tergantung respon kalian. kalo kalian minat silahkan komen dan aku bakal lanjutin semua ff-ff ku di lapak ffn.

oke see you...


	16. Get

**Chap 14**

 **Get**

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang osis milik Kris. Untuk informasi saja, Kris sudah resmi menjadi ketua osis seminggu yang lalu. Dan karena kasus yang mereka hadapi cukup serius, Kris menyarankan pada mereka untuk membicarakannya di ruangan nya saja, agar tidak ketahuan oleh si pelaku.

"Pertama-tama, semua orang di kelas kita adalah tersangka. Karena apa? Karena si pelaku dapat memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin dengan baik." Sepertinya Kris sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan matang. Terbukti dengan adanya sebuah papan tulis hitam dengan foto seluruh murid di kelas mereka.

"Di antara 20 orang ini, aku akan membaginya kedalam beberapa kelompok kecil."

"Karena orang ini mengancam agar Jongin menjauhi ku dan Sehun, maka pelaku tersebut bisa jadi memiliki hubungan dengan kami bertiga." Ketiga orang lainnya mulai mengangguk paham. Sepertinya mereka berhasil menangkap maksud dari penjelasan Kris.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti semua orang memiliki kemungkinan yang sama besarnya, karena kita semua saling terhubung?" Pernyataan Yebin mendapatkan gumaman 'tepat' dari Kris.

"Maka dari itu kita harus memancing pelaku itu agar kita dapat mempersempit daftar tersangkanya."

"Bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya untuk Jongin? Orang itu bahkan mengancam Jongin dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Sejeong sedikit tidak setuju dengan ide Kris. Dia tak mungkin mengorbankan sepupu hitam nya itu untuk menjadi kail umpan bagi si peneror.

"Kita tidak bisa berpikiran seperti itu sekarang. Terlalu banyak orang yang kita curigai, sementara semuanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sama untuk jadi tersangka." Jongin akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok Jongin harus berada di dekatku dan kalian berdua harus memperhatikan gerak-gerik siswa lainnya. Jika ada yang terlihat aneh, kalian harus memberitahu kan ku nanti."

"Baiklah. Ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dengan begitu kita dapat mempersempit daftar nama nya. Dan Jongin kau juga harus memberitahu kami jika dia kembali mengirimimu pesan." Ucapan Yebin membuat Kris teringat sesuatu.

"Ini nomer baru untuk mu. Sejeong akan menambahkan kontak barumu kedalam grup kelas."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Oke. Kita tutup pembicaraan kita kali ini. Teruslah saling menghubungi satu sama lain untuk berbagi informasi yang kalian dapat nanti."

-School 2016-

Jam pulang sekolahpun akhirnya berbunyi. Saat nya bagi Wonwoo dan juga Mingyu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di ruang guru, bersama dengan guru Kahi.

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan posisi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bersebelahan, sementara Kahi berada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa memulai diskusinya."

Namun setelah 10 menit kalimat itu di keluarkan oleh Kahi, baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo masih sama-sama bungkam. Keduanya masih diam dan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk berbicara, seolah-olah terjebak di dunianya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kalian canggung karena keberadaanku disini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kahi mengambaikan gelengan pelan dari Wonwoo yang seperti melarangnya untuk pergi.

Dari awal keduanya sudah memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik, terlebih karena kejadian siang tadi, yang memperkeruh suasana diantara keduanya.

Satu jam pun berlalu. Namun keduanya masih tetap saling diam dan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Wonwoo sibuk mencorat-coreti buku nya, sedangkan Mingyu sibuk dengan game di ponselnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian guru Kahi kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian masih tetap keras kepala."

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Ini tak akan berhasil." Seru Mingyu angkuh.

"Aku akan menerima tugas makalah kalian, dengan satu syarat."

"Kalian harus menulis masing-masing 100 fakta tentang satu sama lain. Dan kumpulkan tugas itu bulan depan, tepat sebelum ujian semester 1 dilaksanakan."

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya Ssaem!" Gerutuan protes keluar dari mulut Mingyu maupun Wonwoo.

Tujuan Kahi sebenarnya sangat baik. Dia hanya ingin kedua orang ini dapat berdamai dan bersaing secara sehat. Dia tahu bagaimana watak keduanya yang begitu bertolak belakang. Dia juga tau latar belakang Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo.

"Ingat. Nilai kalian ada di tanganku. Jika kalian tidak mengumpulkan tugas khusus itu, maka aku tak akan memberikan nilai ujian untuk kalian berdua." Mingyu kembali menelan umpatan-umpatan yang sudah siap ia lemparkan kepada guru muda itu.

-School 2016-

Daehwi menyusun bir kalengan yang baru saja dipasok sore tadi didalam lemari pendingin super market. Dia menyusun tiap kaleng sesuai dengan merek dan juga warnanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tubuh kurus Daehwi terlonjak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dari arah belakangnya. "Youngmin hyung, kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Maafkan aku. Kira-kira kapan shift mu selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku hanya perlu merapikan kaleng-kaleng ini, dan setelah itu pekerjaanku selesai." Youngmin tersenyum manis lalu membantu Daehwi untuk menyusun bir kalengan tersebut.

Pekerjaan yang Daehwi perkirakan akan memakan waktu yang lama pun akhirnya selesai lebih cepat karena bantuan Youngmin. Setelah menaruh rompinya kedalam loker, Daehwi pun ditarik paksa oleh Youngmin. Rupanya pria itu ingin mengajak Daehwi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah Daehwi ketahui sebelumnya.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat kenanganku bersama seseorang..."

"Kekasihmu?" Youngmin menoleh kemudian tertawa sinis.

"Bukan. Tapi seseorang yang ku anggap saudara sendiri."

"Kalau begitu dia pasti sangat berarti untuk mu, karena aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini hyung."

"Ya... manusia itu benar-benar berarti untuk ku. Namun segalanya berbalik pahit karena kesalahpahaman. Kini dia bahkan enggan berhubungan denganku."

"Siapa orang itu?" Youngmin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dongho. Si Kang brengsek itu."

-School 2016-

Tbc

Note: chap pemanasan setelah hiatus.

Setelah ini update nya bakal sering-sering kok.

See you


	17. Secret That Will be Break Us

**Chap 15**

 **Secret That Will be Break Us...**

 **Flashback on**

 _"Kenalkan dia Youngmin, anggota baru kita." Remaja tanggung itu menyalami setiap orang yang ada disana tanpa terkecuali._

 _"Mulai sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan kita. Jadi aku ingin kalian bisa berbaur dengan lebih baik." Ujar Dongho selaku ketua mereka. Sedangkan remaja itu hanya memberikan senyum canggungnya dan mulai bergabung dengan segerombolan orang itu._

 **Flashback off**

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 1 SMP?" Si lawan bicara menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Saat itu aku masih anak baru disana. Si bajingan itu mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Dan sejak saat itu kami mulai bersahabat."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin kalian jadi seperti ini?"

 **Flashback on**

 _Keadaan gedung tua itu kini tak lagi berbentuk. Kayu bekas hingga kaki kursi menjadi saksi bagaimana ganasnya kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu sebelum 2 orang petugas kepolisian memergokinya._

 _Kini semua anak buah Dongho berada di depan ruang UGD sebuah rumah sakit._

 _Perkelahian yang mereka rancang sedemikian rupa berakhir menyakitkan. Salah satu teman mereka tengah terbaring lemah didalam sana karena tersusuk benda tajam yang dibawa oleh sang lawan._

 _"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak membawa senjata,hah?! Kenapa kita malah kecolongan seperti ini?!" Seru Dongho dengan nada menahan amarah._

 _"Youngmin? Bukankah kau yang bertugas memeriksa tubuh mereka?"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak menemukan senjata apapun dari tubuh mereka." Sanggah pria berambut coklat itu._

 _"Lalu kau pikir senjata itu datang dari mana hah?! Ahh.. aku tahu. Kau pasti sengaja bukan? Kau sengaja membiarkan mereka agar sekolah lama mu itu menang kan?! Dasar penghianat!" Youngmin berdiri dari tempatnya. Dia tidak terima dituduh seperti ini._

 _"Aku bukan penghianat! Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku?"_

 _"Mulai dari detik ini, kau bukanlah bagian dari kami lagi."_

 **Flashback off**

"Karena tingkat kedewasaan kami waktu itu, mungkin? Entahlah. Yang aku tahu kami hanya tak bisa memperbaikinya lagi sekarang. Terlalu terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Terang Youngmin.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?"

"Dia... mati. Karena itulah Dongho benar-benar membenciku." Daehwi mengerti. Dongho pasti merasa sedih karena harus melihat temannya mati dengan keadaan seperti itu, namun dia juga tau jika Youngmin mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Sebenarnya hal yang membuat Dongho lebih murka adalah karena aku menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Aku melihat lawan kami yang berlari kearah Dongho dan berencana untuk menikam Dongho dari belakang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendorong Dongho, namun aku tak tau jika salah satu teman kami juga berada disana."

"Tapi hyung, aku rasa tak ada kata terlambat untuk masalahmu. Aku tau, mungkin agak sedikit sulit untuk membuat Dongho hyung percaya, namun aku yakin dia pasti akan mendengarkan mu." Senyum lega terpancar dari wajah Youngmin. Hatinya sedikit lebih ringan saat mendengar nasehat itu.

"Akan ku coba."

-School 2016-

 **From : My Wink**

 _Aku pulang bersama Kris._

Daniel mendesah pelan yang membuat Seongwoo yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi khawatir. "Kenapa?"

"Tak apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Kau pikir, kau sudah sepintar apa sehingga bisa membodohiku? Ingat kita sudah saling mengenal selama 6 tahun."

"Apakah ini tentang kekasih cabe mu itu?" Sahut Nayeon dari arah samping.

"Kau tak berhak menilainya seperti itu, kau bahkan tak bisa berhenti _clubbing_ untuk semalam saja." Balas Daniel datar.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jihoon?" Tanya Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa lagi memangnya? Apa kau masih ragu padanya?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Dia bahkan masih sering berlaku dingin padaku. Berbeda sekali jika sudah berhadapan dengan ' _seseorang_ '." Sejeong dan Jonghyun hanya diam sambil sesekali mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Lagipula mereka tak tau menahu soal permasalahan Jihoon dan Daniel.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu naif Niel. Jihoon sudah menyukai pria itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan kau dengan bodohnya membiarkan mereka terus bersama seperti itu?"

"Memangnya Jihoon menyukai siapa?"

"Kau tak tau? Jihoon pernah menyukai Kris saat kelas 1. Dan itu pula yang membuat Jihoon dan Krystal bermusuhan." Oke. Kini Sejeong mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini. Dan Sejeong benar-benar terkejut dengan fakta ini.

"Tapi Jihoon kan sudah berpacaran dengan Daniel?"

"Kau tau, Jihoon terlalu sakit hati saat Kris menolak pernyataan cintanya lalu menerima Daniel yang sudah mengejar nya seperti orang gila. Benar bukan Daniel?" Daniel terdiam. Separuh logikanya mengiyakan perkataan Nayeon. Namun hatinya tidak. Ia menolak fakta jika dia hanyalah pelarian dari rasa sakit Jihoon.

"Jangan termakan omongannya. Cobalah untuk berpikir positif. Aku rasa Jihoon tak mungkin seperti itu."

Daniel mungkin mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Seongwoo. Namun otaknya masih bekerja keras untuk menyingkirkan bayangan Jihoon yang terus berada di dekat Kris. Jihoon yang merengek pada Kris. Ataupun Jihoon yang patuh terhadap Kris.

Jihoon tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu, namun tidak dengan Kris. Sampai sekarang ia masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan memuja. Dan Daniel benci fakta itu.

-School 2016-

"Maaf karena terus merepotkanmu Kris. Ini semua salah Daniel yang meninggalkan ku demi kerja kelompok nya itu." Ujar Jihoon sambil melepas seatbelt nya.

"Tak apa. Kau kan sahabat terpendekku."

 _Plakk_

"Aku tak pendek. Kalian saja yang terlalu tinggi." Kris hanya terkekeh dan mengusak kepala pemuda Park itu hingga rambutnya berantakan.

"Sialan kau Kris! Aku membencimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Brengsek."

"Masuklah. Salam untuk ayah ibu mu." Jihoon pun turun dari mobil Kris dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu? Aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan mu."

-School 2016-

Esok harinya

Kelas sudah sepi sejak tadi, namun Jongin belum juga beranjak dari kursinya, bahkan Wonwoo yang biasanya berdiam diri saat jam istirahat pun memutuskan keluar dari kelas.

Tangannya sibuk mengetik barisan kata dengan mulut yang terus bergumam pelan, seolah mendekte dirinya sendiri. Dan kegiatannya pun terhenti saat sebuah kantung plastik hitam besar jatuh di atas mejanya.

 _Tuk_

"Apa ini?" Jongin mendongak kearah pria pirang yang kini sudah mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Buka saja sendiri." Balas pria itu malas.

"Snack? Minuman? Siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku bodoh! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang baik padamu selain aku?" Jongin menoyor kepala pria itu pelan. "Percaya diri sekali! Tapi terima kasih."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mulai membuka bungkusan snack tersebut agar Jongin dapat lebih mudah memakannya.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakannya sekarang? Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dirumah setelah pulang sekolah." Ujar Kris- si pria pirang.

"Tak bisa. Malam ini aku akan ikut ibu menjenguk nenek."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok. Deadline kita masih lama Jong." Jongin berhenti mengetik dan menatap Kris sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Materi ini tak semudah itu bodoh. Kita harus menyelesaikan gambaran besarnya, lalu mendiskusikan bagian mana yang akan kita pakai atau di buang-" dengan kurang ajarnya Kris menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan keripik kentang yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah tuan Pintar. Setidaknya jangan korbankan perut mu untuk ini." Jongin tak jadi mengamuk. Awalnya dia benar-benar ingin mengamuk saat Kris menyumpal mulutnya, namun hatinya malah berdesir pelan saat mendengar balasan Kris.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Kau sangat dingin dan ketus padaku. Tapi kita sudah berciuman lebih dari 3 kali. Kau juga sering mengacuhkanku, tapi sekarang kau berbalik memperhatikanku." Jongin menunduk diakhir kalimatnya.

Sesungguhnya dia merasa malu. Dia bukanlah pria murahan yang dapat Kris cium sesuka hati.

"Lalu kau ingin hubungan seperti apa,hm?" Kris mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan ujung bibir Jongin.

"Aku- tak tau. Kau bahkan tak pernah bilang jika kau menyukaiku." Kris tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu Jongin, aku tau kau mendengar semuanya saat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rumah sakit. Aku tau kau sudah sadar saat aku bilang pada guru Kahi jika aku menyukai mu." Jongin membulatkan matanya. Tunggu! Jadi selama ini Kris mengetahui nya?

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Tanya Jongin. Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, namun segera Jongin tahan karena ia ingin mendengarkan alasan pria bule itu.

"Karena kau menyukai Sehun. Aku tak bisa memaksamu Jongin." Jongin tertegun. Dan setelahnya Kris menjauh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

Tbc

Note: makasih buat kamu yang udah review... makasih karena kamu aku jadi semangat update lagi...

see you


	18. Break up

**Chap 16**

 **Break up**

Ke esokan harinya Kris jadi menjauhi Jongin. Bukan hanya Jongin, tapi semua teman-temannya. Entahlah setan apa yang merasuki pria itu hingga bersikap begitu dingin hari ini. Dan Jongin benar-benar dibuat bingung sekaligus bersalah karenanya.

Dan saat bel istirahat berbunyi Jihoon segera mendekati Kris untuk meminta penjelasan dari pria kanada itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Baik." Balasnya tak sinkron.

"Jangan mengacuhkan ku Kris! Kau tak biasanya seperti ini." Kris tak peduli dengan ocehan Jihoon dan lebih memilih untuk pergi. Namun saat di ambang pintu Jongin segera menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tak berhak memerintahku." Kris menabrakan bahunya pada Jongin cukup kuat. Punggung Jongin bahkan harus 'mencium' pintu di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa si gila itu?" Suara Jihoon membuat Jongin menengokkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung tegap Kris.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jongin berpikir bahwa kejadian kemarin berperan besar dalam perubahan sikap Kris hari ini, karena sesungguhnya Jongin juga memikirkan kejadian kemarin hingga tak tidur semalaman.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu, bye." Seru Jihoon dan segera berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tidur sejenak.

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From : Unknown**

 _Tak usah mengejar Kris! Aku benar-benar tak suka jika kau terus mengganggu Kris!_

 _Apa anjing itu tak cukup untuk mu? Kau ingin melihat orang lain yang terluka kali ini?_

Jongin menatap horor ponselnya. Ternyata benar, orang yang menerornya ada di kelas ini. Lihat lah, baru 24 jam Jongin bergabung di grup kelas tapi si peneror itu sudah berhasil mengiriminya pesan ancaman lagi.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang sudah kosong. Kemarin Sejeong menuduh Krystal sebagai pelakunya, namun hari ini gadis itu tidak masuk. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Krystal tau jika Jongin mengejar Kris tadi?

"Jika bukan Krystal, lalu siapa? Hanya Krystal orang yang menyukai Kris dan dekat dengan Sehun."

-School 2016-

Wonwoo menghabiskan seminggu terakhirnya dengan berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Dia membaca semua buku pelajaran dan berlatih soal-soal ujian untuk test 3 minggu lagi.

"Akh!" Wonwoo memekik pelan saat setetes darah jatuh tepat diatas buku yang ia baca.

"Kenapa harus mimisan sekarang? Astaga bukunya jadi kotor." Bukannya menghentikan mimisannya, Wonwoo malah memilih untuk membersihkan noda darah pada buku itu.

"Ckck... kau seharusnya memperhatikan dirimu lebih dahulu." Lalu tanpa Wonwoo duga seorang Kim Mingyu datang dan memberikan sebungkus tissu untuknya.

"Kau akan kehabisan darah jika belajar seperti itu." Ujar nya sarkas.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Kau mungkin akan kehilangan jari-jarimu tanpa kau sadari." Wonwoo tersenyum sinis saat melihat jari tengah Mingyu yang terluka akibat terlalu banyak menulis.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara. Cukup buktikan jika kau bisa mengalahkan di ujian semester nanti." Tantang Mingyu yang tentu saja dihadiahi senyum senyum licik dari Wonwoo.

"Yah lihat saja, siapa yang akan menjilat kaki lawannya nanti."

 _'Setelah aku melakukan hal itu, kau bahkan tak akan bisa datang ke sekolah ini lagi Jeon.'_

-School 2016-

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Sehun.

"Ada tempat yang harus aku kunjungi." Jawab pria pucat itu singkat.

"Kau pasti akan pergi ke rumah jalang itu bukan?" Sehun melirik Jihoon dengan penuh minat. "Bisa kau hentikan ini semua?"

"Apa? Mengatainya jalang? Heol! Aku tak tau jika kau akan mengorbankan persahabatanmu hanya untuk wanita macam itu." Daniel segera menarik Jihoon untuk tidak menghampiri Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sudah mati-matian untuk tidak membogem wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Park Jihoon! Jujur saja, kau masih membenci Krystal karena kau masih menyukai Kris bukan? Kau iri karena tak bisa mendekati Kris sebebas Krystal karena kau sudah memiliki Daniel?!" Daniel menatap Jihoon yang berada di rangkulannya, dalam hati ia sudah berdoa agar Jihoon akan membantah semua perkataan Sehun. Namun seketika dunianya runtuh saat bibir mungil itu berkata lantang.

"Ya! Memang kenapa jika aku masih menyukai Kris?!" Tangan Daniel tak lagi berada ditubuh mungil itu. Daniel bahkan tak yakin jika ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Jihoon! Kau-" jika saja tak ada Dongho dan Mingyu yang menahannya, Seongwoo pasti sudah meninju wajah Jihoon hingga babak belur. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu dan menyakiti Daniel didepan mata pria itu sendiri.

"Hentikan! Kita masih di parkiran sekolah!" Cegah Dongho saat Seongwoo memberontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Ujar Daniel kemudian menarik Jihoon pelan untuk naik ke mobil nya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih mau menerimanya bodoh! Daniel!" Teriak Seongwoo saat melihat adegan tersebut.

"Sehun kau sebaiknya juga pulang. Aku harap kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik besok."

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Setelah pamit pada Dongho, Sehun pun pergi seperti Daniel dan Jihoon. Sekarang hanya Dongho, Mingyu dan Seongwoo yang tersisa disana.

"Ku antar pulang. Kau pasti akan celaka jika mengemudi penuh amarah seperti itu."

"Tak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Aku tak ingin kau berakhir dirumah Jihoon nantinya."

"Untuk apa aku kesana. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan orang itu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Daniel. Dia pasti benar-benar terpukul." Pandangan Seongwoo menyendu. Dongho langsung mengusap punggung pemuda Ong itu dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kita hibur dia besok, aku yakin dia butuh waktu sendiri hari ini."

"Ya."

-School 2016-

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah." Daniel berucap tanpa menoleh kearah Jihoon sedikitpun. Matanya masih menatap rumah-rumah yang ada di komplek Jihoon.

"Daniel aku-"

"Putus? Baiklah." Jihoon menatap lawan bicaranya takut-takut. Selama mereka kenal, saat ini adalah saat dimana Daniel paling dingin menurutnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Turun lah. Aku harus segera pulang setelah ini."

"Baiklah." Sebelum Jihoon menutup pintu mobil itu, Daniel berujar kembali berujar. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa mendekati Kris sebebas Krystal. Dan maaf karena sudah mengusirmu dari mobil ku."

-School 2016-

Tbc


	19. It's getting better right?

**Chap 17**

 **It's getting better, right?**

Suasana kelas pada saat ini sangatlah hening dan sedikit mencekam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, padahal bel masuk belum berbunyi.

Duo Kim saja tidak berbicara sama sekali hari ini. Mereka yang selalu ribut pun mendadak diam hari ini. Sejeong sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di belakang sana, namun dia yakin Jongin pasti akan menolak berbicara padanya karena mood Jongin yang memburuk sejak kemarin.

Daniel tersenyum sinis saat melihat sosok mantan kekasihnya yang tengah berjalan memasuki kelas. Tapi yang membuat Daniel tersenyum sinis seperti itu bukanlah Jihoon, tapi pria pirang yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"Woah apa ini? Jihoon dan Kris?" Ujar Nayeon dramatis. Jihoon yang biasanya begitu sensitif dan agresif pun hanya diam, tak mampu untuk membalas perkataan salah satu teman Krystal itu.

"Kenapa kau datang dengan Kris, Jihoon? Apa kau sudah putus dengan Daniel? Kalau begitu apakah aku bisa mendekati Daniel lagi?" Tak seperti Jihoon yang tetap tenang, Kris malah kebingungan sendiri.

Tadi pagi Jihoon memintanya untuk menjemput dengan alasan Daniel yang terlambat bangun. Makanya Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat Daniel yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa mendekatiku sepuasnya." Ucap Daniel sarkas. Kris menatap teman-temannya penuh tanya, namun tak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Karena yang lainnya tak menjawab, Kris pun mencekal tangan Jihoon dan bertanya padanya.

"Kalian putus? Kenapa?" Jihoon tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya, apalagi dia tau jika Daniel sedang menatap kearah mereka.

"Tentu saja karenamu, Kris. Jihoon kan masih menyukai mu." Terang Seongwoo yang sedari tadi diam. Tenang, dia tak membenci Kris. Dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Jihoon karena sudah menyakiti hati sahabatnya.

Semua orang terkejut dengan ucapan Seongwoo. Untuk informasi saja, hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang hal ini, anggota genk mereka, Krystal, Yuju dan Nayeon.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah Jihoon, kau seharusnya senang karena kau bisa mendekati Kris dengan bebas sekarang." Tambah Seongwoo.

Entah mengapa hati Jongin jadi gerah sendiri ketika mendengar fakta tersebut. Pantas saja Jihoon selalu menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Sehun, ternyata pemuda itu menyukai Kris selama ini. Dia hanya membuat Jongin sebagai kambing hitam antara dirinya dan juga Krystal. Permusuhan Jihoon dan Krystal pasti karena mereka menyukai pria yang sama.

 _Srakk_

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran favoritnya nanti, sekarang dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kris menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga Jongin menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu kelas.

"Jonghyun jika nanti ada guru yang bertanya tentang keberadaanku, bilang saja aku membolos."

"Jongin aku sedang bicara padamu!" Jongin menarik tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Kris. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Dan saat genggaman itu melonggar, Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung pergi dari sana.

-School 2016-

"Jika ingin membolos sebaiknya kau cari tempat yang lebih baik." Ujar seorang pria sambil menyodorkan sekaleng cola pada Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melompat pagar, tapi aku tak bisa memanjat."

"Hahaha... kau ini. Lagipula kenapa ingin membolos hah?" Jongin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan itu, dan malah memilih untuk menengguk cola yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau suka bubble tea waktu itu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan. Kau pasti cemburu bukan?" Jongin menatap jengah pria disampingnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Aku pun seperti itu. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Krystal, tapi aku selalu cemburu jika dia mulai mendekati Kris. Itu hal yang wajar ketika kau mencintai seseorang."

Sehun mungkin benar ia saat bilang, Jongin cemburu. Namun Jongin tidak yakin jika dia mencintai Kris.

"Entahlah... aku hanya tak suka mendengar obrolan mereka saat dikelas tadi."

"Bukankah Kris pria yang beruntung? Semua orang menyukainya, termasuk Krystal dan Jihoon. Aku sangat iri padanya. Dulu kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi sekarang Kris berhasil merebutmu juga."

Jongin hampir lupa tentang hal itu, ia lupa jika dulu ia pernah menyukai Sehun.

"Itu salahmu. Kau tidak peka padaku dari awal. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengejekku dikelas waktu itu. Kau bahkan membela Krystal yang berkelahi dengan Jihoon."

"Ya, karena sebesar itulah aku menyukainya."

Sehun menatap langit yang berada diatas kepala mereka. Sementara Jongin masih sibuk mencari alasan dari perbuatannya tadi pagi. Mengapa dia bisa begitu marah hingga membolos ke atap sekolah seperti ini?

"Setidaknya Krystal lebih beruntung, karena masih ada seseorang yang menunggunya seperti mu." Ucap Jongin.

Tapi jika bisa Sehun ingin sekali seperti Jongin. Dia bisa begitu cepat melupakan rasa sukanya pada Sehun dan beralih kepada Kris. Sehun ingin dia juga bisa merelakan Krystal dan mencintai orang lain yang juga mencintainya. Namun dia tidak bisa, Krystal sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat sehingga membuat Sehun tidak bisa menyukai orang lain.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyusulku kemari?"

"Aku juga ingin membolos."

"Ohh..."

 _Drrt drrt_

 **From: Unknown**

 _Pergi dari kelas untuk membolos, karena kau cemburu pada Kris._

 _Tapi kenyataannya kau malah asik berduaan dengan Oh Sehun._

 _Dasar munafik._

 _Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada orang yang ada didekatmu._

"Dari siapa?"

"Tukang teror itu. Dia pasti mengikuti ku kemari dan juga melihat mu."

"Teror? Siapa yang meneror- YAK Kim Jongin! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas." Jongin berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih cengo di tempatnya.

-School 2016-

Jongin berlarian kearah kelasnya seperti orang gila. Saat ini hanya Sejeong yang ada dipikirannya. Dia takut jika si peneror itu akan mencelakai sepupu kesayangannya.

"Sejeong!" Teriak Jongin lalu berjalan cepat menuju sepupunya itu. Dia melihat wajah dan tubuh Sejong lamat-lamat untuk memastikan si peneror itu belum melukai sepupunya.

"Kau tak apa?!"

"Kau yang kenapa Kim Jongin?! Membolos di pelajaran ku lalu datang ke kelas sambil berteriak-teriak. Sekarang pergilah ke ruang kesiswaan dan tunggu aku disana."

Astaga! Jongin sampai lupa jika ada guru Bae disana. Dia merutuki sifat bodohnya itu karena tidak memperhatikan situasi sekitar. Sementara dibelakang sana ada seseorang yang tersenyum bangga saat melihat Jongin datang ke kelas seperti orang kurang waras tepat setelah ia mengirimkan pesan itu.

 _'Tidak ada orang yang boleh berada di dekatmu Jong. Baik Sehun maupun Kris, mereka berdua tidak boleh mendekatimu.'_

"Saem bisakah aku ijin ke toilet?"

"Astaga, mengapa semua orang di kelas ini senang sekali ke toilet hah? Setelah Jihoon, Chanyeol, dan Wonwoo sekarang kau juga ingin ke toilet Kris?"

"Haruskah aku melakukannya disini?" Tanya Kris sarkas, yang tentu saja membuat guru berkacamata itu mendengus sebal.

"Ya sudah sana!"

-School 2016-

Nyatanya Kris tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet, dia malah menyusul Jongin ke ruang kesiswaan.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Kau harus jelaskan kepadaku tentang sikapmu tadi pagi Jong."

"Aku hanya ingin membolos Kris, itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan mu."

"Kau cemburu padaku? Benar bukan?"

"Kau pikir semua orang menyukai mu hah? Aku bukan Jihoon ataupun Krystal. Untuk apa aku menyukai pria sepertimu hah?!"

Awalnya Kris kira jika Jongin juga menyukainya, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Namun sepertinya Jongin tidak dan itu membuat Kris patah hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas."

Jongin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kris. Kemarin pria itu marah dan juga mendiaminya. Lalu tadi pagi pria itu mendadak kembali perhatian padanya seakan-akan kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Jongin ingin sekali memberikan Kris kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, tapi dia malah membentak Kris tadi. Ya ampun, Jongin jadi pusing sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

 _Krieet_

"Kahi ssaem akan datang sebentar lagi." Ujar guru Bae sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jongin.

Skip

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa Jongin. Aku tau kau murid andalan di pelajaran ku. Tapi aku tidak dapat membiarkan mu bersikap semaunya."

"Maafkan aku ssaem." Kahi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mulai membuka suara.

"Jongin, kau tau bukan jika Bae ssaem lah yang membantumu untuk dapat naik kelas kemarin? Karena dia tau potensimu di pelajaran matematika, jadi dia meyakinkan semua guru agar dapat membuatmu naik kelas. Bukan kah kau sangat mengecewakannya karena kejadian ini?"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal ssaem." Ucap Jongin tulus. Dia sadar jika dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan hari ini. Seharusnya dia tidak termakan emosi sesaat dan tetap berada dikelas tadi pagi.

Dia tau betul bagaimana pengorbanan guru Bae untuk membantunya naik kelas. Saat itu guru Bae adalah wali kelasnya di tingkat satu. Beliau jugalah yang menyarankan Kahi untuk memasukkan nama Jongin ke dalam kelas unggulan. Dia sengaja memasukkan Jongin kesana agar Jongin bisa termotivasi oleh teman-temannya dan membuat nilainya naik.

Jujur dia sangat kecewa pada Jongin. Jongin sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Namun sebesar apapun kesalahan Jongin padanya, pada akhirnya guru Bae pasti akan memaafkan anak itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu Jong. Tapi berjanjilan jika hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang di kemudian hari. Kau harus belajar dan buktikan kepada kedua orang tuamu jika kau bisa jadi anak yang membanggakan."

"Terima kasih Ssaem." Ujar Jongin yang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum Jong. Mulai besok, setelah pulang sekolah kau harus merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan selama seminggu. Kau pahamkan?"

"Ya ssaem. Kalau begitu aku pamit ke kelas dulu. Permisi."

-School 2016-

Tak ada yang berani menghampiri Jongin setelah pria itu kembali dari ruang kesiswaan dalam keadaan menangis. Bahkan Chanyeol yang berada didepannya pun hanya mampu melirik kearahnya sesekali sama seperti Sejeong.

Sejeong paham, sepupunya pasti masih sedih karena masalah tadi. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan guru Bae, guru favorit Jongin. Jongin pasti sangat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat istirahat tiba Sehun pun kembali ke kelas yang sudah separuh kosong karena para siswa yang pergi ke kantin. Dia yang tak tau situasi pun berniat untuk menghampiri Jongin, namun pergerakan nya terhenti ketika tangan Krystal menariknya pelan.

"Jangan hampiri dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Keadaannya sedang tidak baik sekarang, dia baru kembali dari ruang kesiswaan tadi." Balas Krystal tanpa melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah."

"I-ingin ke kantin bersama?" Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Perlahan ia pun mengangguk dan melepas tangan Krystal yang memegang lengannya.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan selanjutnya membuat jantung Krystal berdetak tak karuan. "Bukankah ini terlihat lebih baik." Ujar Sehun sambil memperlihatkan tautan tangan nya pada jemari Krystal.

"Y-ya sepertinya begitu."

-School 2016-

Tbc


End file.
